


Homework for the Heart

by wr8tur



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur
Summary: “Last but certainly not least Karolina and,” he looks at the girl, clad in pastels, the blonde haired churchgoer who’s always sporting a bright smile. “Nico.” he turns his gaze on the raven haired goth who’s never without a scowl. “Meet baby Deanoru.” he hoists the silicone apparatus in the air, allowing Nico to see it from her seat at in the back, before placing it on Karolina’s desk.xxxxWhat happens when the preacher’s perfect daughter is paired up with the devil’s disciple for the semester long project for Health class?Just a run of the mill AU high school fic where a different kind of pride exist, featuring our favorite Runaways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey al!

She takes the seat closest to the window as the class begins to fill up with students rushing to get inside. The bell rings and Mr. Lee, their health teacher, waits for the class to settle down before rising from his chair gleefully. He’s about to make an announcement but the door suddenly opens. The teacher and his students, along with Karolina, look toward the source of the disturbance.

Karolina sees that it’s their school’s residential Goth girl, Nico Minoru, and she isn’t surprised when the girl walks in like she doesn’t care she’s a minute late.

“Ah, Nico, glad you can join us.” Karolina looks at her teacher who apparently doesn’t really adhere to the tardy bell either. “Now that we got the introductions out of the way yesterday,” they’d been asked to say a little something about their self as an ice breaker and now Karolina realizes their teacher probably did it so he can pair them for this assignment. She’d seen some students toting their projects around. “Today, you all have the wonderful opportunity to get introduced to your semester long project.” Mr. Lee informs his class. “Welcome to the joys of parenthood.” he says as unveils the cart filled with manufactured babies.

“Ugh,” the class groans.

“Now, as you all know, these babies are as realistic as can be which means they’ll need to be fed, changed, rocked, put to bed, and that they’ll be crying for attention at the most inopportune moments, while you’re sleeping,” he grins because he probably takes some sick pleasure in this. “They’ll even be buzzing uncontrollably in all your classes.” the babies are of course high tech and all the teachers participate in this assignment because none of the Brentwood parents want to see their children end up as characters on the next season of Teen Mom. “Of course we’re not going to be feeding your babies real food.” he begins to instruct his students as he hands them their manuals. “Just fill the bottle with water and get ready to change them after a few hours.” he goes on to explain that the baby is programmed to chart their progress, which means it keeps track of their feeding and sleep schedule, before stressing that this will make up half their grade at the end of semester.

“Are there like boy ones?” one of the students asks. “Can I like get a boy? We’d look so kick ass in matching team jersey’s.” and so, the round of inane questions and unnecessary commentary begins.

“Um, how do you like, change it?” another one asks, finally getting the class back on track.

Karolina pays particular attention to the demonstration because she’s never really handled a baby before. Sure, at church she plays with children and sings them songs, but those kids are potty trained for the most part and if a baby ever cries, she always gives them back to the parents. 

Their teacher continues with his lesson until it’s time to assign the children to their pretend parents and the blonde waits dutifully for her name to be called out.

“Last but certainly not least Karolina and,” he looks at the girl, clad in pastels, the blonde haired churchgoer who’s always sporting a bright smile. “Nico.” he turns his gaze on the raven haired goth who’s never without a scowl. “Meet baby Deanoru.” he hoists the silicone apparatus in the air, allowing Nico to see it from her seat at in the back, before placing it on Karolina’s desk. 

The baby’s clearly supposed to be of Asian descent because the shade of its skin, the shape of its eyes, and the color of its head are closer to Nico’s appearance than Karolina’s but it seems Mr. Lee has customized it by placing blue eyes on it instead of brown. 

Neither Karolina nor Nico know whether to be afraid or amazed that their teacher pays such close attention to details.

“Sir,” the blonde calls their teacher’s attention hesitantly. Karolina looks over her shoulder and sees the begrudging look on the girl’s make-up ridden face.  
He looks at Karolina expectantly. “I think it would be better if I did the project on my own.” she glances back again at the petite girl. “I don’t think my parents will be too encouraging of me raising a child with another woman.”

“I think,” whatever Mr. Lee’s about to say is cut off.

“A little quick to find the homosexual aspect of the relationship there, aren’t you?” Nico snides, the class snickers but she doesn’t care. She’s too busy rolling her eyes at the prudish church girl because she may not have crossed paths with Karolina Dean personally, she knows of the preacher’s perfect daughter’s reputation. “We’re just going to be checking off a to do list for a grade, not getting married.” she doesn’t think it’s a big deal after all it’s just a school project.

“I know women can raise babies together without being gay.” Karolina’s quick response time, coupled with the defiant look in her eyes, almost brings a smile to Nico’s lips. Her chin juts out toward the girl covered in black, daring her to say something. “Ever heard of a thing called sisterhood?” it seems the perfect church girl has some fire in her.

“Well said, Karolina.” the teacher comments, looking absolutely pleased.

“So it’s about me then?” because if Karolina Dean is fine with doing this with a girl, then Nico deduces the problem is with her and not her gender.

“I never said that.” Nico thinks she doesn’t have to though and Karolina feels a little guilty. While personally, the blonde doesn’t mind the gothic girl’s excessive use of eye liner and actually finds the black lip stick more than suitable on her, she knows she won’t be able to invite Nico over to her house in order to fulfill the requirement of spending ‘family time’ together. “I,” the religious girl continues finding the way Nico’s looking at her, as though she’s trying to figure her out, to be quite perturbing. “For one, don’t find any problem with raising a baby with you.” it’s her parents that’ll probably take issue with this girl who looks like she worships Satan. “As long as there are no Sapphic relations of course.” the bell rings, cutting off whatever smartass reply Nico was going to make. 

“Alright, pairs are settled then!” Mr. Lee exclaims as the students clamor to get out of his class, eager to enjoy their afternoon now that the last class of the day is over.

Nico’s too busy gathering her things to notice that holier than thou Dean’s making her way toward her. It’s only when she’s about to rise from her seat that she sees the churchgoer is standing in front of her desk, looking completely apologetic and incredibly uncomfortable.

“Hey,” she shifts her weight on the balls of her feet. “I’m sorry if it seems like I don’t want to be your partner. I just didn’t want my parents to say anything.” it’s a weak excuse but it’s the truth.

“You always worry about what your parents are gonna say.” it’s a statement and definitely not a question. 

“Not always.” yet Karolina can’t remember a time when she didn’t. 

“Careful there,” Nico gets up and gives their synthetic baby a pat on the head. “They hear you talk like that and they might think you’d actually want to do this with me, Sapphic relations included.” she nearly laughs when she sees the dumbstruck look on the blonde’s face, her mouth moving up and down like a fish out of water.

She makes her way toward the exit, quickly glancing over her shoulder to see the blonde’s face is red with a combination of annoyance and embarrassment but doesn’t have the time to relish her victory.

An arm snakes its way around her shoulders. She looks up and sees Alex smiling her way.

“How was class?” his question garners a shrug from the goth. “Oh, I was thinking about heading over to Timely afterschool.” he says. “Andre’s got that new game he says he wants to show me, supposed to have some really sick graphics.” he’s giddy with excitement. “Want to come with?” it’s impossible to ignore his hopeful tone.

She knows she’s been blowing him off a lot. It’s just that when they hang out, Alex either wants her to watch him play video games or make out and she finds neither of those activities to be appealing. 

As they pass by the trophy case, her gaze catches their reflection. She notes how strange they must look to passersby. No one certainly expected the Goth to be friend the school’s tech nerd, let alone date him, but they’ve known each other since second grade and appearances never really mattered to Nico in the slightest. It still doesn’t. It’s just that, now, she can feel just how obviously different they are.

She turns her head slightly and from the corner of her eyes, she sees a flash of blonde. 

Her eyes gaze toward the nest of gold as Karolina Dean walks down the halls their synthetic baby in tow, holding the paper with her number in hand. She had slipped in the doll’s diaper earlier before taking her leave.

Karolina looks absolutely torn as she stares at the piece of paper and Nico can’t say she blames her because her partner’s proving to be extra difficult to work with. She’d made the first move to try and reconcile their partnership after such a tumultuous beginning, only to be mocked by the tiny ball of sarcasm.

“Can’t.” he stares at her like she just successfully backed her car up on his puppy.

“Oh.” he doesn’t bother hiding his disappointment. “I was hoping we could spend some time together.” because Nico had been gone, visiting her grandparents in Japan with her parents, during their winter semester break over the holidays.

“Gotta work on a project.” she should smooth things over between them as she breaks away from his hold.

The blonde makes her way to her locker, eager to rid herself of the weight of her A.P. Calculus book from her backpack while she has her project safely tucked between the bend of her elbow.

They’re only on the second day of the semester but she already has pages of homework she has to get through today. Her fingers reach for the combination, she places her code in, yanking the metal contraption open after she hears that familiar click of the lock releasing its hold on the door.

The sound of stomping footsteps near and she looks to her side only to find Gert Yorkes looking absolutely infuriated.

“What’s got you so riled up?” Karolina asks.

She’s used to seeing Gert like this, knowing her best friend is so easily agitated, especially when she believes an injustice has been committed.

It’s probably a friendship that doesn’t make sense to some because Gert’s an activist who isn’t afraid to voice her concerns, one who constantly rallies people to take a stand and fight for a detrimental cause, while Karolina’s peppy and bright and obedient. She’s practically the embodiment of a beacon of faith and hope, a product of her religious upbringing.

But they’ve known each other since Kindergarten, way before the feminist started spouting off her ideals so loudly and dyed her hair purple.

“I’m a basically a single parent.” Gert frowns.

“Oh,” apparently she’s not the only one suffering from their health teacher’s progressive and somewhat unconventional teaching methods. “Wait, basically?” which means that Gert isn’t the one that got stuck as a single parent this year. “Are you the one that has to split custody this semester?” she remembers a group having to portray the divorced couple, which meant they had the joy of having untimely switches designated at the most inconvenient instances.

“Worse.” she grimaces as she hold the artificial baby up to Karolina’s face. “Meet baby Storkes.” she looks at the baby with green hair and hazel eyes.

“Storkes?” Karolina repeats.

“Stein and Yorkes.” the purple haired activist’s face contorts with obvious displeasure. “As in Chase Stein, captain of the lacrosse team, is my partner.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Karolina’s quick to provide comfort.

“Of course not. I’ll only be stuck feeding and changing this mess maker all by myself while the muscly meathead goes off to practice after school and parties his weekends away.” she resists the urge to bang her head against the wall, already knowing that she has her work cut out for her this semester. 

“Maybe Chase won’t be like that.” Karolina offers because she always looks at the bright side.

“Between this,” she hoists the baby up with an arm. “The club,” the one she barely started last semester. “My A.P. classes and prepping for S.A.T’s, I don’t know how I’m supposed to cope.” her anxiety’s already getting the best of her.

“Hey, you got 14 people to join your club and last year you managed to get new vending machines that dispense healthier snacks and drinks.” Karolina reminds her friend of some of her more recent accomplishments in the school. “So if anyone can get Chase Stein to do his assignment, it’s you.” because Gert Yorkes is a woman of action.

“You’re right.” she manages to smile at her friend in return. “Thanks Karolina.” she breathes easily, feeling more relaxed. 

“Can I just ask…” she looks at the patch of green covering the baby’s head.

“Mr. Lee didn’t have purple dye apparently.” she shakes her head in amusement. “I think he just gave me my next choice of hair color though.” Gert remarks, running her hand through her purple locks. “Who’s your partner?” as if in on cue, Nico Minoru glides into view.

“That’d be me.” Nico announces her presence.

“Nico.” Karolina clearly didn’t expect they’d be dealing with each other personally, let alone so soon. “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.” she smiles, careful and gauging, letting Nico know she doesn’t mind but she’d prefer if things can be at least civil between them.

“I thought you’d appreciate a more personal touch.” now that she’s closer, she can actually see that Karolina is tall.

And while Nico knows it’s not to hard to be taller than her little Asian self, because she’s always been the smallest in class, she hadn’t expect such a difference in height. She also didn’t expect for Karolina’s eyes to be so blue.

“Would you like to work out our schedule now?” Karolina asks, warm and accommodating. 

Nico nods in response.

Gert looks in between her friend who dresses like she belongs in a rainbow and the girl who has no problem blending into the night.

“Oh this’ll be interesting.” Gert lets out a chuckle.

The noise seems to offend Nico who looks at the purple haired girl in her English class like she’s seconds away from stomping her boots down her throat. The activist ceases her laughter promptly before looking at Karolina as if to say good luck and making a hasty exit.

“Let’s get this over with, Ma.” she sighs as though this chore is keeping her from doing something more interesting as she grabs the baby from Karolina.

“Wait, why am I Ma?” the blonde looks confused.

“Well,” she eyes the fake infant in her hands, noting that it’s heavier than it looks probably due to all the mechanizations it has inside. “What do you want to be called?” she asks as she begins to lead the way toward the quad, wanting to breathe some fresh air after being cooped up in classes all day. 

“I don’t think it matters. It’s not like it’ll be able to talk anyway.” Karolina reasons.

“True.” Nico stares at the fake baby like it’s an alien with a third head. It’s the perfect mix real and fake. From afar it’s easy to mistake the thing as a living, with its lifelike color and the patch of synthetic hair on its head, but up close you can clearly see and feel that it isn’t because it’s cold and a little too firm in some areas. But this is probably better than having to carry around a sack of flour everywhere. Brentwood schools really don’t spare any expense. “It’s kind of unreal, isn’t it?” she wiggles it around and the girl who stands almost a head taller than Nico shakes her head.

“I think it’s kind of cute.” she says as she reaches out and takes the doll back, afraid Nico will drop it.

“I guess.” it’s an acquired taste.

They make their way over to one of the unoccupied benches and take their seats beside one another. Karolina, ever the dutiful student, puts the baby down on the table gently and pulls out their worksheet from her backpack. 

“Hey, I really am sorry.” she reaches over to Nico, placing her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Thought we agreed no Sapphic relations.” the blonde pulls her hand back like she’s been burned, looking like the perfect combination of panicked, embarrassed, and angry. There’s a sinking feeling in the pit of Nico’s stomach because Karolina’s sincerely trying and she just can’t seem to stop running her mouth. “Fuck, I’m sorry too.” she murmurs so lowly that the churchgoer almost misses it. “I can’t make any promises but I’ll try to like dial the attitude back.” she finds herself saying. “Wouldn’t want our baby to pick up my bitchiness.” the comment earns her a smile.

“We should think of a name because we are not calling her DeaNoru for the next three months.” she says as she scans the paper in her hand.

“Her?” Nico pokes the doll on the cheek.

“Her.” Karolina says like she’s leaving no room for argument and Nico thinks it’s probably because she’s already picked out a frilly pink monstrosity of a dress for their fake baby. 

“So what are we naming this sack of circuits?”

“She looks like a Katie.”

“We’re not naming her Katie.” the corner of her mouth wrinkles in distaste, not wanting to name their baby something so generic. “I’m not going to be carrying her around if she’s going to have such a girly ass name.” she explains, not wanting something so generic sounding to be associated with her dark and gloomy brand.

Karolina strangely doesn’t mind that Nico is proving she’ll have no problem with vetoing her parenting methods because she’s too thankful that the girl with devil may care attitude is actually invested in their project.

“Anna?”

“No.” she shakes her head, staring deeply at the doll as though it holds the answers to her query. 

“Brittany.” and Nico glowers, eyes narrowing at the blonde girl. She suspects Karolina’s just messing her now because the corner of the churchgoer’s mouth is curving upward. “What about Ryan?” Karolina chances, figuring the shorter girl would most likely think a gender neutral name would be acceptable to the Nico’s standards.

“Her name is Roco.” Nico proclaims proudly.

“Roco?”

“Ro from Karolina and co from Nico.” the petite brunette elaborates and judging from the way those baby blues are lighting up, Nico knows she’s made the right suggestion.

“Hello, baby Roco Dean.” she starts to write on the paper.

“Wait, why is she taking your last name?” Karolina wonders why Nico really cares but then as she looks into the girl’s pools of chocolate and sees they’re shining with mischief. The petite girl is just being difficult in attempt to get a rise out of her but this time it’s not out of malice. “She clearly looks more like me than you.” she brings the doll’s face close to her own, placing them side by side to demonstrate.

“Fine.” she adds Nico’s last name because she’d already penned her surname down.

“Welcome to the world,” Nico watches as the blonde takes the baby from her, cradling the lifeless thing in her arms protectively, rocking it back and forth enthusiastically. Her bright blues look away from the synthetic infant. She turns her gaze toward her project partner, glad that those chocolate pools are no longer looking at her like she wants to set her on fire. “Roco Dean Minoru.”

Nico doesn’t try to fight the smile that’s forming on her lips this time around, knowing this semester will certainly prove to be more interesting, because Satan’s number one disciple is essentially going to be playing house with Brentwood’s own Virgin Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my SuperCorp fics, you know what's about to happen here. 
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> I wasn’t going to start another fic until I finished at least one installment of SuperCorp series, and I was going to start my Star Wars AU one, but I had to channel my annoyance and fury into something positive for this fandom. It’s taking all my strength not to fire back at people hating on DeaNoru because I don’t want to enter a shipper/character war.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> You can catch the full rant on Tumblr.
> 
> I had a flour baby in my Guidance class, I don't know about ya'll. Do they still do these things for class or am I just that old?
> 
> Anyway, drop a line and let me know what ya'll think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

It’s not like she means to do it. It’s just that for some reason, ever since they were paired up, Nico finds herself scanning the hallways for gold. It’s also a little eerie, how easily she manages to find her project partner there, because seriously she doesn’t know how she managed to memorize Karolina Dean’s particular shade of blonde, carrying their little silicone bundle of joy. 

She sees Karolina head for the bathroom and her feet follow after the blonde before she can even comprehend her movements.

Nico witnesses Karolina rinsing her face, probably in an attempt to liven herself up because she looks like she’s barely able to stand. And judging from the bags under those baby blues, the Goth knows she can’t attribute the lack of luster on the taller girl’s face to bad bathroom lighting. She watches as her eyes droop a little as the blonde looks at the mirror.

Karolina groans because apparently there’s not enough cold water in the world to wake her up. She looks at the clock on her phone and sighs. She wills herself to hold on for one more hour. She only has one more class to get through.

She looks at her reflection and a small smile starts to form on her lips as she glances upon her semester long project.

It’s not so much the silicone baby that’s restoring her energy. No it has to do with the artificial infant’s other mother, Nico Minoru. Over the past few days, the Goth’s attitude toward her has greatly improved. Sure she still scowls, rolls her eyes whenever someone asks an incredibly stupid question in Mr. Lee’s class, but at least she’s proving to be considerably less antagonistic toward Karolina.

Nico sits beside her in class now and when she sends her those updates about Roco, because she figures this is something Mr. Lee will appreciate, the petite girl actually responds without the use of sarcasm.

In fact, just recently she got a laughing face emoji from the girl after she sent her a picture of Roco in a black onesie.

To be honest, she’d bought it for the sole intention of possibly bringing a real smile to Nico’s face. Karolina finds that it suits her better than the glower she’s always sporting, not that she’d ever tell the shorter girl that.

It isn’t because she’s afraid to upset Nico. 

No, it has more to do with the fact that she doesn’t want to recognize just how affected she is by her project partner.

Her hand flies toward the pendant that’s hanging from the white gold chain around her neck. The metal feels cold against the tips of her fingers, even colder than the water she splashed herself with, as she fiddles with the cross she’s bearing.

She hears the sound of boots hitting the bathroom floor. Karolina shifts her head and sees Nico Minoru approaching closer.

Karolina’s grin is bright and almost blinding, her hand automatically detaches from the pendant, as she meets Nico’s gaze. Those chocolate colored eyes seem to be observing her as she recognizes the look of concern on the petite girl’s face.

“Rough week?” Nico would have to be blind not to see that Karolina has been looking more and more haggard these past few days.

It’s not at all hard to notice that her sun kissed skin is paler and that she has bags under her eyes that Nico’s small self can probably curl up in. Karolina’s frowning now and she finds herself just wanting the girl to smile that beaming smile again.

“Is it really that noticeable?” the blonde looks like she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Don’t worry, you still look hot.” Nico says because it’s true and her mouth apparently still doesn’t have a filter around Karolina Dean. “Just more tired than usual.” she pushes through, hoping she hasn’t embarrassed herself too much.

“I thought the calc homework was hard.” she blushes, tearing her gaze away from Nico, focusing instead upon their makeshift baby. “I think she’s broken.” Karolina murmurs. “She won’t stop crying even after I feed her and change her.” the girl looks absolutely exhausted, like she’s one second away from falling asleep. “I asked Gert if her baby gave her any problems but she said it cries when it wants to be changed and fed and that was it.” apparently these things have their own minds.

“You have Calculus with Evans right?“ the question earns her a nod. She had him last semester and knows all about his Friday quizzes. “I’ll take her tonight.” Nico mutters begrudgingly, unable to fight off the wave of sympathy crashing through her walls.

“Really?” Karolina’s shocked at her offer and to be honest, so is Nico.

They’d agreed that they’d alternate care for the baby during school hours and weeknights, and since she was very busy on the weekends with church activities, Nico would take the doll those days.

“I won’t break her.” she mistakes Karolina’s surprise for distrust.

“I know you won’t,” Nico sees that beam beginning to form once again. “I just didn’t expect you to offer.” she reaches out and is about to place her hand atop Nico’s, but then she remembers what happened last time she touched the moody girl. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” she watches as Karolina retracts her hand and Nico beats herself internally for it because she’s succeeded in contributing to Karolina’s hesitance. She decides to bridge the gap between them, scooting closer to the church girl, bumping her on the shoulder as their pinkies brush. “I’m not that big of a bitch, you know?” she knows she’ll still have to prove herself, seeing as she has a reputation for being antagonistic.

“I never thought you were.” because it’s becoming clearer to Karolina that Nico’s rough around the edges but it’s clear that beneath her prickly attitude lies a heart that cares. “I just don’t want you to be a bother to you.”

“Yeah, well we’re supposed to go through this together.” she reminds gently. “So if she gives you trouble,” her hand reaches out to fix the baby’s well combed hair. “You’re supposed to call me.” it’s strange but Nico really just feels like she has to do her part, probably because she knows Karolina will most likely carry the burden on her own if she doesn’t assert herself. “Day or night.” she finds herself saying as she looks deep into those mesmerizing blues.

“Thank you, Nico.” 

“Any time.” and it surprises the petite girl how much she actually means it. The bell rings, signaling that they’re late to class but neither of them really mind. “Oh right, we still have class.” Nico frowns.

“Come on.” Karolina hooks her elbow around her arm and gently drags her out of the bathroom. 

“Fine.” Nico’s trying very hard to focus on her walk and not on the warmth that’s buzzing from the arm that the blonde is currently attached to. It’s no wonder she enjoys Mr. Lee’s class the most. “I’m just glad none of us has to breast feed.” she shudders at the thought and Karolina laughs as they enter the room.

As expected their teacher doesn’t even bat an eyelash. They take their seats and Karolina pulls out her notes while Nico just glances at the blonde from the corner of her eyes, figuring she can copy her notes later.

When the dismissal bell rings, Karolina leaps out of her chair and gestures for Nico to follow.

They reach the taller girl’s locker. Nico leans, looking decidedly bored, as the blonde opens her locker. She fishes something out of it and the sight of the thing in her hand makes the Goth cross her arms in front of her chest in defiance.

“I’m not wearing that.”

Nico gestures to the horrendous thing that Karolina clearly wants her to use to carry their project. Apparently the church girl goes all out when it comes to participation and the Goth scowls when the blonde holds up the baby and its harness closer. 

“But it’s your color.” it’s black and undoubtedly will cover the whole of the petite girl’s torso. 

“K,” the nickname earns her a grin but it’s not enough to get the blonde to forget her horrible intentions.” I’m serious.” the girl doesn’t seem to be paying attention as she reaches to unclip the baby pack. “I didn’t agree to this.” she points to the ghastly contraption that her partner wishes so badly to wrap around her.

Nico’s about to turn and walk away, quickly regretting offering her services to the blonde but Karolina proves to be quick and she grabs the girl and positions her right in front.

“Please Nico?” she’s pouting. “You’d look so cute with it on.” 

She’s tilting her head down and is looking at the petite girl through her eyelashes and Nico finds herself unable to resist Karolina Dean’s charm.

“I don’t do cute.” she reminds.

Karolina takes the fact that she’s not moving away as a sign for her to put on the monstrous thing on. She places their infant in harness and steps closer to the much smaller girl. She ducks down before securing the baby harness around Nico.

She clicks the fasteners on and fiddles with the straps so the baby won’t be hanging too lowly off the grumpy girl’s body. 

Karolina’s way too busy to realize that her hands are roaming along Nico’s body but the girl she’s practically molesting out in the hall is all too aware of the trail of heat that the churchgoer’s leaving. Even through her clothes, Nico can feel Karolina.

It’s only when Karolina looks at Nico does she seem to notice that she’s manhandling the Goth.

The Goth just stands with an unreadable look on her features but she hasn’t moved away nor has she made a biting comment so the churchgoer figures she hasn’t offended Nico. The blonde slowly retracts her hands as she reluctantly gives the small teen personal space back.

“There.” Nico thinks Karolina’s staring at her lips but she’s sure she’s probably just imagining it. “Thanks again.”

She knows what’s supposed to happen next. This is usually the time they say their goodbyes and part ways. But the usually unfriendly girl finds herself not wanting to end their time together just yet. 

“You uh,” Nico suddenly finds the top of Roco’s head very interesting as she refuses to look at those bright and inviting blues. “I know you’re tired but I could, help you if you want.” Karolina tilts her head quizzically at the petite girl. “With your calc homework.” she shrugs. “Some Asian stereotypes are true.” because she’s actually really good at math. “Numbers are easy for me.” it’s certainly a lot easier than dealing with people.

“You don’t have to.” Karolina doesn’t want to give Nico the wrong impression. “You’re helping me enough by taking her tonight.” she merely doesn’t want to abuse her hospitality. The petite Goth understands that this is Karolina being her gracious and selfless self. “I’m sure I can handle it on my own.” words that the churchgoer’s come to live by.

“You probably can,” she doesn’t doubt Karolina’s capabilities. “But you know you don’t have to right?” judging from her reaction it seems the girl isn’t accustomed to receiving help, probably because she’s too afraid of being a burden. 

“I know.” she’s not used to someone wanting to help her. “I guess I’m not just used to this.”

“To me?”

Karolina shakes her head because being around Nico is as easy as breathing. It’s effortless and practically automatic. Honestly, Karolina can’t remember a time she’s felt so comfortable with someone.

“To someone offering me help.” the petite girl makes her feel like she doesn’t have to try.

“Come on then,” Nico steps beside the taller girl and nudges her shoulder again. “Consider it my apology for being so obnoxious to you before.” the fond grin Karolina throws her way makes her forget to question why she wants to spend time with her and why she’s being so pushy getting the girl to accept her help.

“You already apologized.” she reminds gently as she bumps the petite girl’s shoulder carefully. 

“I’ve been told,” she stares deep into Karolina, wanting her to know that she deeply regrets her past transgressions. “That actions speak louder than words.” because she wants Karolina to know this isn’t just about the project anymore.

“Well, if you’re helping then coffee is on me.”

“I’ll take you up on that but only if you switch mine to tea. I’m afraid too much caffeine’s gonna stunt my growth.” she sees that Karolina’s holding back her smile. “Hey,” Nico sulks. “You never know, I could be a late bloomer.”

“I think you’re perfect the way you are right now.” she says as she hooks her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders.

They spend the afternoon at Timely’s. Nico learns that Karolina has a hard time with periodic functions. She also learns that the blonde’s lips purse with her bottom lip hutting out and that there’s a small crease on her forehead when she’s concentrating hard. Nico can’t help it if she finds it absolutely adorable. 

While Karolina learns that her Calculus tutor can devour four chocolate chip brownies in one sitting because apparently, the girl with the sour mood has a sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the premise isn't all that interesting but hopefully, what happens next will overshadow the lack of of originality. Thanks for the support.
> 
> Drop a line, let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again!

The phone buzzes in her hand and she instantly clicks it, eager to see the message the person she’s been constantly corresponding with these past two weeks has sent.

It started with her sending pictures of Roco’s different outfits. She sent her pictures of the baby bottle filled with water. She even sent the wet cloth diapers, because Gert would kill her if she killed the environment just so she can put Pampers on a fake baby, and more proof that she’s taking care of their little bundle of burden. 

But they talk about things outside of Roco and classes now.

Over the course of just a few short weeks, they went from being project partners who could barely stand each other, to homework buddies, and now they’re people who text each other on a daily basis. 

It had been Nico who changed the course of their conversations after she texted Karolina, demanding her to start watching Grace and Frankie on Netflix. It just so happened that the blonde actually likes the show and that was when broadened the horizons on their conversation, no longer limited to Rocco or school stuff.

Karolina chuckles lightly when she sees the photo because Nico’s taken a picture of her now clean bedroom floor. Apparently she tripped over a pile of clothes last night, she knows this because it happened while they were texting and the girl texted her right after, while trying to get to her bed. It was then she decided it was time to do some laundry. 

Well, that and the fact that her closet was almost empty, save for a few outfits she stated wouldn’t be caught dead wearing at school.

The clean floor picture is followed up by Nico’s closet which is now filled with her mostly black ensemble but toward the end, Karolina can see faint color but she doesn’t have time to dwell because Nico’s sent an actual message.

‘Proud of me?’

Karolina replies with a promise of a reward in the form of a chocolate chip brownie on Monday. She also sends a smiley face. Nico retorts with frowning emoji and a text about how Monday seems so far away.

But maybe, Karolina realizes, she doesn’t have to wait.

Her fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they type in the words she doesn’t think she’d ever have the courage to say aloud. While it’s true that they’ve been doing things together after school, it’s Nico who ambushes her with plans after class.

After that first outing at Timely, doing homework after school together seems to be a regular thing now.

Because Nico helps her with math and Karolina helps her with her English homework. Apparently, Nico’s behind on participation points because Ms. Gellar doesn’t appreciate the Goth girls go to answers of ‘I don’t know’ and ‘I don’t care’ and the Goth’s sarcasm doesn’t translate well on paper either so she’s gotten all minuses on her reading assignments. 

It should be strange that they’re talking less and less about Roco, given how volatile their beginning had been.

She doesn’t want to assume but it seems like they’re on the cusp of something greater than that of being semester long project partners because dark and gloomy Nico Minoru actually likes spending time with the ball of sunshine and rainbows that is Karolina Dean.

It’s probably just wishful thinking because there’s a chance she could just be projecting her own feelings.

Karolina finds that her day doesn’t really begin until she sees the small and sulky girl from across their crowded school hallway and that hardest part of her day is when they finish their assignments and they part ways.

She doesn’t want to think about it means, about how she feels a fluttering in her stomach when she catches sight of the brooding girl clad in black, about how she can’t stop herself from smiling when Nico her a text or makes study plans, about how her heart thunders through her ribcage whenever the girl who hates to be touched places a her hand unnecessarily on any part of her body.

But Karolina Dean is not an idiot.

She knows the implications of it all and that this is decidedly going can blow up in her face in case she’s wrong but she wants to revel in her elation and escape reality a bit longer.

She just wants to pretend she’s like any other girl with a simple crush.

‘If you want,” she types through her anxiety. “We can go get that cookie today?’ Karolina sends the text before she can convince herself otherwise.

She cringes after seeing what she’s typed in that familiar blue bubble, signaling that her text has been sent, and panic seizes her chest. But it’s too late. She can’t take the message back and all she can do is wait for Nico’s reply.

She sees the typing bubble pop up.

It disappears and she doesn’t know how long she looks at her phone screen, hoping for those three dots to reappear so she can finally see Nico’s answer.

It doesn’t and Karolina spends the rest of her weekend dreading Monday.

xxxx

Nico’s sitting on the floor, with her back leaning against her bed, as she finishes sending the pictures she took to the girl she calls her baby momma.

By some miracle, it seems Karolina’s actually free of church activity this weekend. Usually she has to wait minutes or hours in between texts for a response during the weekend but at the moment the blonde’s firing back quickly so Nico takes advantage of the fact that they both have time to kill.

She’s got the phone in both hands, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard as she waits her reply.

She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this buzz, this tingling sensation coursing through her skin that often accompanies eagerness and excitement. It’s a little pathetic, she knows, but she can’t help herself.

Her conversations with Karolina have proven to be entertaining to say the least. 

She realizes that it should be hard, that they should have virtually nothing in common, that they should be barely able to tolerate one another because she’s doom and gloom and the taller girl’s all bright and bubbly, complete polar opposites not only in appearance but attitude as well.

But that is far from the case because Karolina’s more than a preacher’s daughter. 

She’s not some bible thumping close-minded moron.

Karolina’s strong, opinionated, smart, and she’s also funny. The blonde’s wit is proof that one doesn’t need to be crass or to curse in order to be amusing. She brings a fresh perspective to things and Nico’s not just talking about how the girl analyzes the characters and situations from her reading assignments.

Karolina has a positive outlook on life that Nico most certainly isn’t ashamed to say she admires.

Nico’s also not ashamed to admit she enjoys Karolina’s company to the point that she finds herself actively seeking it. She wants to hear from Karolina so she texts, to see that wide grin thrown her way so she makes sure to be extra attentive to Roco, she wants to monopolize the taller girl’s time so she drags her to do homework after school, and most importantly she craves to feel the warmth of the blonde’s hand on her person so she finds a way to always be just a hair's width away. 

She’s never felt like this before, this want to be close to someone.

Nico Minoru isn’t as clueless to human emotion as everyone assumes her to be. She’s read Pride and Prejudice and seen the movie adaptations so knows what this means, the feelings the statuesque girl’s stirring, where this whole thing is going so when sees Karolina’s invite, she can’t help the uncharacteristic grin that forms on her usually blank face.

She finds herself focusing on the moment, wanting to hold onto her bliss because the taller girl’s actually asking to hang out with her. 

She’d wondered if she’d been taking too much of Karolina’s time. The other girl has a lot on her plate, not just with school and college application preparations, but her numerous church related activities. It can't be easy being a church leader’s daughter.

Nico knows all about expectations and maintaining an image.

The Goth believed there was also a possibility that Karolina’s just too nice to say no to her or even ignore her messages. Maybe the Christian girl had been afraid that Nico would be offended, start being a difficult again, and they’d fail their project.

After all, it was always the Goth who made plans and the polite and courteous Karolina Dean just smiled and let Nico lead the way.

She’s about to reply but pauses when she realizes she’s promised her time to another. She wracks her brain, thinking of a way to make it work, to blend her plans together seamlessly when a knock interrupts her thought process.

Nico looks up and sees Alex standing in her doorway tentatively, almost as though he knows just how bad an idea it was to come. 

Her grip on the phone tightens as she stands. Alex takes this as his cue to enter her room, making his way inside. His eyes scan her room. It’s cleaner than normal and despite the fact that she hadn’t done anything differently the room seems brighter than he remembers.

“You actually cleaned your room.” he ventures over to their dresser and sees the picture of the two of them, taken before they started dating. He’s got his arm around her shoulders and she looks absolutely annoyed but there’s a slight twinkle in her eyes that lets him know she’s amused. “I feel like we haven’t really had time together.” he wonders where that twinkle’s gone as he looks into her pools of chocolate.

“I know.” Nico doesn’t even know how to begin this conversation that can end it all.

“I haven’t seen you smile like that,” he glances at the gadget in her hand, the one she’d been too engrossed with notice that he’d been standing at her doorway for the past ten minutes. “Ever.”

“Alex,” she begins sounding completely exasperated which she knows doesn’t make sense because before she saw Alex, she’d actually been happy and thrilled. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” she says because she’s lost the bliss and a sinking feeling of guilt is settling in its place.

And she wants to be rid of it quickly.

There’s no easy way to do this but she doesn’t ever want to associate the feelings Karolina Dean inspires with anything negative.

“You don’t smile like that around me.” he’s hurting.

She doesn’t know whether to be thankful that he’s not pulling any punches or feel even guiltier but she does know that she shouldn’t tell him there isn’t an instance that comes to her mind where she remembers ever feeling that much for him.

“I don’t know how…” to end this, she wants to say.

“Could you just tell me what I’m doing wrong?” he’s trying to figure this out, to figure out what she wants. “I’m trying here Nico, but you’re not giving me anything to work with.” he’s looking at her like she’s a program he can’t quite crack.

“I know.” she’s trying to piece together her emotions, trying to find a way to let him down easily.

“It’s like talking to a wall.” Alex sighs as his shoulders sag with the weight of his frustration. “It wasn’t this hard to talk to you when we were friends. What’s changed?” he clearly thought things between them had been a natural progression and doesn’t understand why everything’s not falling into place. 

“I think the fact that things have changed is the problem.” their dynamics are decidedly different.

“What do you mean?” and in that moment, Nico thinks he understands. “Isn’t the fact that we’re together a good thing?” denial’s taken a hold of her friend and she doesn’t know how to rip the band aid off without leaving a burning sting in its wake. 

“I want things to go back to the way they were before.” she settles on announcing her truth because it’s all she really wants, to go back to the time when they were only friends and nothing more.

“They can if you just talk to me.” he reasons like it’ll solve everything. 

“I mean I want things back exactly how they were before.” she doesn’t want to break his heart because she knows how much he feels for her, but the phone in her hand is warm and the air around her and Alex is cold and suffocating.

“You can’t mean that,” they’re good together, for each other, Alex thinks as he shakes his head in adamant refusal.

“I want us to just be friends again.” she liked him but feels nothing more. “Only friends.” her eyes remain glued to his and she sees his lower lip trembling. “I’m sorry Alex.” she wanted it to work, to be able to feel as strongly as he does for her but she just couldn’t.

She watches as Alex turns. She hopes that he’s only walking out of her room and not out of her life because she doesn’t want to lose their friendship. 

Nico sighs as she looks at the phone that’s still in her hand. She looks at Karolina’s last message and as much as she wants to just lose herself in bliss once more, she knows she needs a little breather. It wouldn’t be fair to Karolina and she doesn’t want to belittle Alex’s feelings either.

She needs some time to cleanse herself. She wants to be able to face Karolina when she isn’t feeling so horrid and awful. 

So she tosses her phone to the side and sinks into her bed, landing on baby Roco’s legs in the process. She shifts around and reaches for the doll. Her eyes trace over the pink onesie Karolina’s put on their silicone infant. The overachiever found a bunch of her old baby clothes after she scoured their attic.

Nico looks into those deep blues that are about four shades darker than Karolina’s bright and inviting blues. 

She positions the doll on her stomach as she fix her position on her bed. Her fingers trace over the big red heart design on Roco’s ensemble. Nico smiles as she imagines this girly garb on a chubby blue eyed baby Karolina.

Hope settles with in her chest as she finds herself looking forward to Monday and seeing Karolina Dean’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm capturing the emotions and all that wonderful gooey stuff one feels when they get their first crush. I'm of course drawing from my own experiences so I hope I'm remembering things right...
> 
> Thanks for the kind words about how the premise is kind of rare!
> 
> How are you liking it so far? I know it's getting a little angsty now. I regret to say this isn't all fluff and feels so I hope you all stick around still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

She closes her locker and is instantly met with a pair of brown eyes that are slightly lightly lighter than her own. Of course Nico isn’t lucky enough to avoid Alex at all.

“We have to talk.” 

“There’s nothing left to talk about, Alex.” because there’s nothing he can say or do that’ll make her feel more for him. 

“You can’t just walk away from us… from me.” they lock gazes and he finds nothing but concern and a hint of pity in Nico’s gaze. “Then again I shouldn’t be surprised.” he scoffs derisively.

She judges that he has something he’s itching to share, something he absolutely has to get off his chest so she stomps off, leading the way to the empty music room, not really wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the school hallway for all the student population to see.

Alex follows and as soon as the door closes, Nico turns around, wanting him to be rid of whatever it is he’s holding onto. 

Maybe then, when all is said with nothing more left to be done, they can finally move forward and maybe regain a semblance of their friendship. It’s what Nico wants most and she hopes one day, that’ll be enough for Alex.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demands.

“What do you think? Given who your parents are, it’s no wonder you’re so emotionally stunted.” he declares because apparently, he’s moving on from the denial phase and Nico’s fortunate enough to witness him settling right into the angry chapter of a break up.

“I’m not as heartless as you think.” if he knew her as well as he thinks he’d know she gave it, them, her best.

This isn’t something she just thought about one morning and decided to do. It’s been coming since the first time they kissed, that first instance Nico realized the spark they shared would never ignite a flame.

“So what is it then?” he demands, anger fueling his actions. Nico knows he’s hurting already and doesn’t want to burden him with the truth. “Why do you get to decide? What about me Nico? I was patient, bided my time, I didn’t make any demands.” he never pushed her for anything she wasn’t willing to give. “But that’s not enough for you, is it?”

“I did try Alex.” she asserts.

“You didn’t!” his index finger’s pointed in her direction with his voice raised slightly, indicating his fury. “I tried.” he points to himself, his finger digging into his own chest. “I’m still trying because that’s what you do for the girl you love.” Alex practically screams and Nico’s heart breaks in two because her best friend’s in love with her and she doesn’t feel the same. “I try and try to make you happy but that doesn’t matter to you? Does it?” he shakes his head, frustrated and pissed. 

“Of course it does.” it’s why she held on for as long as she did.

“Then why? What the hell is wrong with me that you’re so willing to just walk away from us?” he questions and Nico’s head moves left to right because there’s nothing she can say. “Jesus, Nico. I never thought you could be so selfish and inconsiderate but I guess I was wrong.”

“Alex, if that’s the way you really feel then you’re better off without me.” he’s reached his quota of allowed insults.

Nico had been giving him a pass because she knows he’s in pain but she won’t stand for more, especially when she knows she doesn’t deserve it. No matter what Alex thinks, she tried to match his efforts, to match the affection he bestowed.

But it never felt right for Nico.

“Don’t put this on me. You’re the one who won’t even really give us a chance!” his hands are waving about with unrestrained irritation. “Damn it Nico, I’m not your mom.” and Nico knows lines are steadily being crossed. “You can talk to me but you choose not to.” he shakes his head, his gaze is filled with disappointment. “I used to think that this was all an act but now I know you’re just a cold unfeeling….” he stops himself before he can make things any worse.

“Say it.” she steps toward the slender boy, daring him to continue. “Finish it, Alex.” her eyes are flashing with fury now, unable to take his 

“Don’t push me Nico.” 

“I get it, you feel like shit because I don’t want to be with you.” she says with finality that makes it impossible for him to deny. “And if you feel like I lead you on, I am sorry for that.” Nico’s apology is genuine. “I liked you but I never felt more.” she’s ripping away at the wounds, she knows, but maybe sharing her truth will set Alex free. “And that’s why we are over.” they never really began, Nico thinks. “But since you think I’m such a cold hearted bitch, good riddance right?” she doesn’t bother containing her spite. 

“I never said that.” but they both know he thought it, even if it was only for a second.

“You didn’t have to.” there’s too much anger around them and they’re both on the teetering over the edge, and Nico knows their one word away from tearing the foundations of friendship they spent years building. “I am sorry it couldn’t work out between us, Alex.” she says exhaustedly.

She chances one more glance over her shoulder before walking out the door. As soon as she’s out in the hall, she’s met with a pool of ocean blue.

xxxx

“How are things going with Chase?” Karolina asks.

“Better than I expected.” Gert smiles as they walk away from the cafeteria, having just finished their lunch. “He’s actually involved with the project. He’s very receptive, and…” she trails off.

“And?”

“He’s nothing like what I thought he’d be.” the purple haired activist murmurs. “Yes, he’s athletic but he’s actually really nice.” Karolina doesn’t bother hiding her own smile when she sees the slightly dreamy look on Gert’s face. 

She’s seen that look in the mirror herself whenever she’s texting a certain petite girl clad in black.

Well, before that fateful text anyway. She hadn’t dared tried to send another text, hadn’t even bothered to check on Roco, because Nico clearly had been busy with something. So busy that she couldn’t even sent even one word all weekend.

“See, I told you it’d work out.” Karolina doesn’t want to dwell, choosing instead to focus on her friend’s good vibes.

“It’s working out much better than I could have predicted.” Gert admits. “I never thought I’d be glad to be wrong but Chase I think has made it a mission to show me that not all jocks are airheads. You know he’s actually really good at science? It probably shouldn’t be a shock considering who his parents are but I never knew how smart he is.” she’s gushing and Karolina just listens. “It’s kind of funny that he still needs my help on Spanish though.”

“You’re tutoring him on Spanish?”

“I’m trying to.” Chase’s pronunciation is still of on some words and he’s mixing up his tenses. “I guess his tongue is just not very limber.” she’s talking of course, about how he can’t roll his R’s to save his life, but her blonde friend raises her brow and is smirking rather suggestively. Gert actually blushes. “How’s it going with Nico?” she’s unknowingly turning the tables.

“Fine.” Karolina stares ahead.

“Just fine?” Gert looks at her disbelievingly. “I hardly see you because you’ve been spending all your time with her,” her best friend’s always off studying and doing homework with Nico. “And it’s just going fine?”

“Yeah.” she supplies nothing more.

“Okay,” it’s clear that she’s not going to get more than one word answers regarding the subject. “I guess fine is better than finding out you’re replacing me as your best friend.” she admits, having been worried that Nico was taking over her position in Karolina’s life as her best friend.

“I could never.” guilt floods her entire being because she realizes she has been neglecting her friend. “You’ve been my friend since you kicked Bobby Fisher in the shin for pulling my pigtails.” they chuckle at the memory. “You’ll always be my best friend, Gert.” she can’t ever picture her life without her opinionated well-meaning best friend. “Besides, it’s not like that with Nico.” Karolina says before she can manage to think about the implications of her words.

The churchgoer tries to contain her panic, hoping that her best friend won’t notice it.

“What’s it like with her then?” Gert asks, just being her curious self but Karolina’s not in the mood to explain, to confront just how different her feelings are for Nico than Gert.

“Just different.” she’s being a little cagey, she knows, but she’s not used to lying. “Don’t you have your club meeting today?” she’s trying to get the purple haired girl off the subject. “What’s on the agenda nowadays?” it’s not at all a subtle attempt but she’s not prepared for a heart to heart talk right now.

Not when she’s not ready to face the fact that her world is going to be forever changed.

“Women Warriors meet every Wednesday.” Gert reminds, eyeing her friend suspiciously. “And you’re avoiding the topic which makes me wonder why,” Karolina looks down on the floor, unable to meet her best friend’s gaze. “Oh my god, you like her.” she murmurs as though she’s solved a mental conundrum that’s been plaguing mankind since its existence.

“Why would you think that?” she doesn’t know how Gert figured it out so quickly, not when she’s been so careful all this time.

“It totally makes sense.” Karolina had never gushed about boys and while Gert assumed that her friend was just trying to be respectful, since she knew Gert wasn’t about objectifying any of the genders, she seems to remember the statuesque blonde’s lingering looks at the dance squad. She’d assumed it was Karolina wanting to join but now that she realizes there may have been a chance the girl was staring at the squad leader Eiffel’s ass. “Why hadn’t I seen it before?” she thought her friend was repressed.

But now Gert realizes it’s gay panic.

“Gert please.” Karolina is pleading with her eyes looking blue and wide as terror is written clear across her features.

“Why,” she places what’s meant to be a comforting hand on her friend’s arm but the blonde just shrugs it off like there’s nothing she should be placated for. “Karo you know there’s nothing wrong with you liking a g…”

“Shut up!” she practically screams and Gert steps back, knowing she’s obviously stepped over a landmine, because Karolina never ever yells. “Sorry.” the purple haired activist nods, understanding that her friend isn’t ready for labels and that maybe she still needs to come to grips with some things. “I just… I’ll see you later.” the Christian girl turns away and makes a hasty retreat, ignoring her best friend’s yells. 

Karolina’s walking as fast as her long legs can take her until she rounds the corner and hears a voice, a male’s raised tone sounding heated and frustrated.

It seems to be coming from the music room.

She knows she should probably turn around but the longer she stands, the more it sounds like whoever is behind the door is clearly furious. She thinks there’s a chance that they’re just talking to someone on the phone but then she hears another voice, softer than the former, and Karolina just can’t turn away.

Things could get violent so she steps closer toward the door, ready to offer her help to whoever is in the room.

She hears footsteps nearing and just as she’s about to head back and pretend she hadn’t been partially eavesdropping the door bursts wide open and Nico Minoru, the girl she’s been dreading to face, is suddenly standing right in front of her with their baby in the harness that succeeds in covering a majority of the petite girl’s body.

They stand with their gazes locked. Karolina looks like she can’t decide whether she should run or stay but as she sees the look of relief on Nico’s face, her feet automatically opts to stay.

“I’m sorry,” the usually bubbly blonde looks guilty. “I didn’t mean to listen in.” she pushes out nervously. “Honestly, I didn’t know it was you in there.” she really hadn’t. “I didn’t even hear a lot,” it was mostly an angry male’s voice, Alex she’s assuming, she heard. “Just a couple words toward the end because I was just passing by.” she doesn’t want Nico to think she’s some creep.

“It’s fine.” Nico assures, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I guess it’s kinda hard not hear when someone’s screaming though, isn’t it?” she cracks a bitter smile, one that’s replaced by a frown as she realizes it’s not Karolina that’s committed any wrongdoings. “Besides, I’m the one who should apologize for the radio silence this weekend.” Nico remembers the taller girl’s text message and the fact that she never replied. “Alex kind of came in when we were texting and we got into it and I didn’t want to bother you with my post break up angst.” she’s probably over sharing but she needs Karolina to know that she’d have never left her hanging otherwise.

“I know we’re not exactly friends,” Karolina begins tentatively. “But you can talk to me, if you want.” she assures. “Day or night.” Nico chuckles because the blonde bombshell truly has a heart of gold.

“Thanks,” she takes a step back, wanting to get away from the door just in case Alex makes his exit, and gestures for Karolina to follow. The blonde knows she probably shouldn’t but she can’t help herself, knowing Nico probably needs an attentive ear right about now. “But you know it was a long time coming.” she begins as they walk side by side. “Even before winter break, I hadn’t been feeling that into it, into him.” she thinks words flow too easily from her mouth when she looks into those ocean blue pools. “It’s really not his fault.” the blonde’s eyes are just too mesmerizing, almost like they’re hypnotizing her to talk about her feelings.

“Neither is it yours.” Karolina’s quick to offer her assurance.

“I don’t know about that.” she smiles, genuine and soft this time, because of course Karolina wouldn’t think her capable of malice. “We were friends before we dated and I liked him in the beginning,” she really did. “So I figured we could give it a try.” she doesn’t know why but talking with this blonde has always been easy, even when they were at each other’s throats. “But I just never felt it.”

“It?” she tilts her head, looking absolutely adorable with that doe eyed expression on her face.

“That fire.” Nico knows this is the first time she’s saying this aloud. “That want to be with him.” her eyes lock with Karolina’s and she swears she can see a faint blush on the blonde’s cheeks, one that her own probably mirror. “It probably doesn’t make any sense and I’m sounding like such a cheeseball right now but I think that whole shit is real you know?” she tears her gaze away, afraid that those pools of blue will coax more truths out of her.

And while Nico doesn’t mind sharing, there’s one particular fact she doesn’t want to address right now, what with poor timing and all that.

“Love?” Karolina chances.

“I guess,” the Goth finds it a little difficult to swallow because she doesn’t dare name the feeling that Karolina’s brought about. “But I was talking about passion more than anything.” it was what her relationship with Alex lacked. “It was always just him and me being there. I never really felt that need to see him, to have him near me you know?” she chances a glance into Karolina’s eyes and sees they’re shinning with immeasurable concern “I mean, I get more excited when I read rather than when I hang out with my boyfriend.” she confesses. “I so wanted to feel as much as he did for me.” despite what Alex thinks. “He was, is, my best friend.” Nico looks upon Karolina and it’s clear that the blonde has something she wants to say. “What is it?” she’s genuinely interested in the other girl’s opinion.

The blonde seems to be mulling her words over, not wanting to sound too harsh or too judgmental. Years with the church, too many instances diffusing battles with aggressive protesters and narrow-minded churchgoers alike, have taught her to diplomatic. 

“Sorry for saying this,” she starts off and Nico just looks at her patiently, wanting to hear what she has to say. “But you shouldn’t have had to try.” it’s an opinion she’s forming now that she has some of the facts. “I’m no expert, but shouldn’t it feel natural?” she’s trying to put things in perspective and is of course drawing from her own limited but very tangible situation. “That pull.” she’s choosing to look ahead again and thankfully Nico doesn’t know her well enough to know she’s avoiding her gaze purposely. “That want.” she’s describing her emotions, grateful the petite brunette has no idea she’s talking about her. “That feeling is something I don’t think you have control over.” Karolina knows she can control the amount of time she spends with Nico, can make herself stop thinking about her by distracting herself, hell she can even choose not to be walking right next to her right now. “But you can’t tell yourself to like someone,” emotions aren’t so easily dictated like actions are. “It’s something that just…”

“Happens.” Nico finishes knowingly and Karolina nods in agreement. “Sometimes without you knowing or expecting it at all.” she studies the blonde, thankful those blues are preoccupied and aren’t looking straight at her. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“About what this time?” there’s absolutely nothing left for her to apologize for.

“Dumping all this on you…” she realizes how messed up this is, talking about her ex-boyfriend with the girl that she quite possibly has more than friendly feelings for.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s really not.” it’s seriously inappropriate and Nico feels like she’s violating some universal code about potential romances. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes yet again. “I’m usually not like this.” so open and so willing to share her thoughts and feelings. 

“Apologetic?” the amusement in her tone lets Nico knows she’s teasing her now.

“Well that and,” she shakes her head. “It’s weird, not at all unwelcome,” Nico assures. “But it’s so easy to talk to you.” she voices the realization she made within the first week of getting to know Karolina. 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me,” as much as she wants to take the girl and hug her, she keeps her hands to herself. She’s inexperienced with these things. Not with consoling friends, because if it were Gert going through this she’d be ready to offer her support in a more physically demonstrative way. But Karolina doesn’t know how to convey comfort without amorous intent. “Because your feelings are important.” she’d hate it if Nico ever looked back at this moment and think that she was using the Goth girl’s vulnerable state to make a move on her.

She trusts herself enough to use her words though.

“You honestly believe that, don’t you?” because Karolina truly cares about everything and everyone, even a cantankerous asshat like Nico Minoru.

“You matter Nico.” she finds the strength to look in those dark chocolate depths. “It might not seem like it some times, but you matter.” her assurance is resolute, absolutely leaving no room for argument. “And I know we haven’t really known each other that long or that well,” she peers deeply into Nico, figuring she could at least pour this much of her truth out. “But you matter to me.” more than she cares to admit.

Nico’s response is interrupted by the sound of crying. 

“I guess it’s feeding and changing time.” the Goth hadn’t experienced Roco’s ill timing before. She looks at her watch and sees there’s about fifteen minutes of lunch left. “At least I won’t have to do this in Government again.” a small silver lining, Nico supposes.

“Why do her cries sound so much quieter when you’re around?” Karolina grumbles as they head for the nearest restroom, her lips forming a 

“What do you mean?” Nico unfastens the fake infant and lays her on the countertop.

“She never wakes you up at night.” Karolina still has instances where she has to get up and care for Roco, though they aren’t as frequent as when they were first starting out. “I don’t think she likes me much.” she concludes.

“I don’t believe that.” not because the baby doesn’t have instincts. “Who wouldn’t like you?” Nico certainly does.

“Our baby apparently.”

“Well, she’s made of silicone,” she pokes the doll’s stomach. “And she doesn’t have a brain so she can’t possibly be a good judge of character.” Nico reminds as she secures Roco’s diaper and her little onesie on. 

“Don’t say that, she can hear you.” Karolina says as she takes the freshly changed fake baby in her arms.

Nico rolls her eyes affectionately as the blonde continues to rock their artificial infant, bobbing up and down. It helps quiet Roco’s cries but the doll still hasn’t hushed completely and the Goth has a hunch why this is so.

“You know, you’re doing that wrong.” she remarks as she reaches out and places one hand on her project partner’s elbow and the other on the back of Karolina’s palm. “Side to side is better when babies are lying down.” Roco’s crying subsides and Karolina smiles brightly because apparently the petite Goth is right.

“I knew she’s high tech with the wetting, the feeding, and the crying,” Karolina’s utterly fascinated. “But I didn’t think she’d be equipped with motion sensors too.”

“Brentwood spares no expense.” she laughs then, aware of why these highly articulate dolls continue to circle their midst, despite the budget cuts in other counties. “I guess our parents contribute a lot into this part of our education.” they probably don’t hesitate to fork over their checks when the subject of early parenthood prevention comes up. “They really don’t want to be raising grand children just yet.” 

“You’re probably right.” it would explain why her parents had been very encouraging and unsurprised when she first brought Roco home.

“You know, I never really did this.” Karolina looks at her, clearly wanting her to elaborate. “Played with dolls and girly shit like that.” she discloses as she her hand travels from the blonde’s elbow to Roco’s hair, fixing the beanie she found lying around her room.

“Not even voodoo dolls?” Karolina teases, eyes sparking with playful mischief.

“Haha.” she rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless because she likes it when the blonde is playful like this. It lets her know that the taller girl’s more at ease with her now. “I guess it just never felt like my thing.”

“What is your thing?” if it sounds like she’s flirting, Karolina can’t really tell.

She has no experience in dealing with these sorts of matters and is merely acting in a way that feels natural. It’s only after that she realizes the implications and she waits with bated breath for the petite girl’s reaction.

“Well,” Nico tilts her head, gauging the blonde before her, unsure whether or not the girl’s aware how suggestive she’s just come off. She knows she shouldn’t, given she’d just effectively broken up with her boyfriend a couple days ago, but she figures there’d be no harm in testing the waters a bit. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” she smirks coquettishly, dragging her fingers along Karolina’s hand slowly.

She’s rewarded with a bright red blush that’s partnered with an expression that’s not unlike the one she saw on Karolina’s face that first day they were partnered up and she’d mentioned the churchgoer having Sapphic relations with her.

Nico doesn’t really know what to make of it but she supposes it’s a good sign that Karolina hasn’t turned around and left.

She’s expecting the blonde to shrug it off and pretend like she hadn’t just made a pass at her but what she gets instead is a hazy look in those blue eyes and a sideways grin. The blonde takes her lower lip between her pearly whites and the petite Goth can’t seem to tear her eyes away from those glossy lips.

“Maybe it’s better if I show you.” Karolina manages to respond, tone heavy with insinuation because two can play this game. One hand grips onto Roco’s baby harness. The blonde pulls Nico closer, never tearing her eyes away, as she places their fake infant back in the carrier. She fastens the straps, all too aware of Nico’s warm breath, securing their project. Before the petite girl can utter a reply the lunch bell rings. “I’ll see you two in class.”

Apparently Karolina’s willing and able.

“Hey, Karolina.” Nico calls out before the taller girl take her leave. On a more serious note there’s something she wants Karolina to know. “You matter to me too.” and it’s only then that Nico realizes how much truth there is behind her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved couple are getting closer. I hope no one thinks badly of Alex or Nico for that matter. I'm sure some of us have been in that position. I really wanted to just show the sides of a break up and how it could hurt on both ends. And for Karolina, well I don't want her to seem like she's an opportunistic vulture waiting to pounce so I hope I did that internal struggle for all the characters justice.
> 
> Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm glad it's being received well but I could be wrong so drop a line and tell me what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

They’re all gathered outside. Her parents are still greeting other parishioners that are exiting their church and she’s hanging in the sidelines, waiting for them to finish so they can all head to the banquet hall together when a group of familiar faces, congregates that are active members of their church community, walk her way.

“Karolina.” they greet with those practiced grins and she gives them her patented preacher’s daughter’s welcoming smile.

“Good evening.” Karolina replies politely.

“You never miss a mass.” not even when she’s sick. “So dutiful.” the older woman compliments and the young woman can only nod in response.

“Some are so blessed like your parents.” another states.

“I just wish the same could be said for Mr. Hanson.” one of the women shakes her head, her mouth is downturned with pity but as Karolina looks into her eyes, she swears she can see a hint of delight. “Sadly he’s not as fortunate as your family.” she informs, not bothering at all to lower her tone. “I heard he had to send his son to camp.” 

“Camp?” Karolina asks, baffled why this would be such a bad thing.

“Pathways.” the woman names the camp that’s notorious for its curriculum on setting the wayward youth on the path to straight and narrow, emphasis on the straight of course.

“Oh, poor Mr. Hanson.” the woman beside her remarks, lips twisted with what Karolina can only describe as disgust. “I can’t imagine anything worse than having one of your children be a degenerate.” she spits, not bothering to hide the hate and revulsion in her tone.

“I know.” another church member agrees.

“I can’t imagine if one of my kids were to enter that filthy lifestyle…” they’re all flocking closer to the woman who’s just shared what they consider to be ghastly news.

“Excuse me.” Karolina’s long legs can’t walk away fast enough.

Her heartbeat thunders, succeeding in drowning out the sounds of their disdainful comments. Her ribs are filled with ice and each breath she takes makes it feel like the passage to her lungs are being pricked by a thousand needles. She feels a chill run through her as dread takes over, knowing that’s what they’ll all say when they find out. 

But it’s not them that she really cares about.

She thinks of seeing that hateful look in her mother’s eyes, of her father’s lips curling with horror. Hands that had always been filled with attachment and affection will undoubtedly turn cold with apathy and abjuration. She sees them, looking upon her with disappointment and fury and hatred, much like most of the church does when the subject of homosexuality comes up in one of her father’s sermons.

She wants tell them that it isn’t a choice and that what she feels isn’t wrong but she finds herself weighed down, tormented by her fears of her parents rejections.

She’s had to sit there countless times, listening to her mother’s thunderous applause as her father preached on how hellfire waits for those who live the homosexual lifestyle, about how wrong it was and how right they are to offer judgment and how valid they are in their hatred.

He’d unknowingly condemned his daughter’s soul to the farthest reaches of hell.

She rounds the corner and when she’s certain she’s far enough and is no longer in danger of facing scrutiny, she leans with her back against the wall, letting her legs buckle as she slides down. Karolina hugs her knees as she sinks, unshed tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

While she believes there’s nothing wrong with how she feels, she never voiced it aloud for her parent’s sakes.

She’d always accepted that she’s attracted to the fairer sex. She never fought the way her eyes would linger whenever she appreciated the female form. Women always stirred something within her, a wanton desire that stoked a tiny spark in her core. It didn’t set her ablaze but there had been enough to light a little flame between her ribcage. 

Of course she finds men handsome. She can see why others would be attracted to the opposite sex but looking at an attractive male didn’t stir that heat. It’s a lot like she’s merely staring at a figure or a painting at a museum.

She recognizes their appeal but men have never ignited her passion. 

Her obvious sexuality hadn’t been big deal because it had always been just an attraction, one that she would easily forget.

But now it’s decidedly different.

The feeling Nico stirs within isn’t something she can just shake off. It isn’t something she can forget and tuck away and bury somewhere deep inside.

Not that she’d ever want to.

It’s been a month since the Alex thing and things between her and Nico have certainly evolved into something more.

She isn’t too sure on Nico’s part because yes ever since that moment in the bathroom the petite girl’s been a little more physical, nothing too tawdry or invasive because the smaller girl’s always respectful, it’s just that when they’re in the same vicinity the petite Goth is always be closer than necessary.

Her hands linger on Karolina’s body. Her eyes seem to be looking too deeply and just a bit too long.

And of course there’s also the verbal bantering between them that’s crossed the line of suggestion way too many times. Fact is their time together has further solidified her feelings for the small dark haired beauty.

Yes, Nico’s sarcastic and snippy and likes to curse up a storm for no reason other than because she can. 

But she’s kind and unbelievably sweet and so very thoughtful. She’s always patient and tries her hardest to be understanding even though Karolina knows it doesn’t come naturally for the girl who’d rather chew glass than deal with someone’s bullshit.

The girl who was raised in the Christian faith can’t ever comprehend how what she feels for Nico Minoru can ever be wrong.

“I find it’s better not to hold things in.” a deep and unfamiliar voice speaks.

Karolina shoots right up, completely alarmed, looking toward the cause of the disturbance and finds a man, close to her parent’s age if she has to guess, standing with his arms up in the air in an attempt to let her know he means no harm.

She relaxes a bit, especially when the man in an expensive fitted suit extends his hand, a white handkerchief hanging between his index and middle finger.

“I’m fine…” she replies automatically but judging from the way the man looks at her disbelievingly, she gathers that her wooden tone has given her away. “Thank you.” Karolina takes the silk handkerchief and proceeds to wipe her tears away.

“I hope you don’t mind but I overheard what they were saying.” he cautions, clearly not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

“It’s alright.” she assures. “I don’t think they meant for it to be a private conversation at all.” they were all in a circle just gossiping about the birthday celebrant’s private life without a care in the world.

How very Christian of them.

“You know forgive me for saying this,” he begins and Karolina waits for the judgment, the harsh words that would accompany his condemnation. She expects him to say she’s too young to know what she really wants and that there’s still time for her to change. “But I never understood why some people are so narrow minded.” he clearly disapproves and Karolina has to wonder what he’s doing there if he’s not devout.

She looks at the man, trying to remember if she’s seen him at their congregation before but her mind draws a blank. He is indeed a stranger but she isn’t suspicious. Perhaps he’s a newcomer or a visitor from another parish. 

“I don’t either.” she finds herself saying instead of asking what he’s doing there, not wanting to be rude to the kind gentleman.

“I’m not going to pretend that I know what exactly it is you’re going through,” he doesn’t want to completely assume that it was the homophobic hate that’s got this poor girl crying in her little corner, but love has to be the reason why this youth is so forlorn. He knows, all too well, the tell tale signs of a heart deeply in love. “But if I could offer you some advice?” he asks tentatively and Karolina nods ever so slowly. She doesn’t know what he has to say but she wants to hear it, somehow certain it’s something positive. “Nothing ever feels as good as a love that’s pure and true.” Karolina feels a little lighter, finding comfort in his words and the fact that she was right. “And a love like that can never ever be wrong.” his words and eyes are filled understanding that Karolina didn’t know how badly she’s been craving.

“If only my parents could see that.” she wishes it could be so simple and easy but she figures nothing worth having ever is. 

“You know what, why don’t you go ahead?” he suggests instead because it’s all he can do to help. “I’m sure a girl your age has better things to do on a Saturday night than hang around a bunch of old fools,” the stranger smiles conspiratorially. “Myself excluded from that category.” they share a small chuckle.

“I wish I could.” but she has obligations.

“Too bad,” he clucks his tongue against he roof of his mouth. “It seems like it’s a nice time to go out and enjoy life.” the man looks ahead. “A perfect night to celebrate being young and in love.” he looks at her like he knows, like he can see the feelings she’s been trying so desperately to hide from the rest of the world.

“I guess it is.” she can’t help but agree.

If only she could be so fortunate. Another problem, aside from the fallout with her parents, is she doesn’t even know if the girl feels remotely the same. Karolina doesn’t want to burden the man with her troubles any more so she won’t bring up this particular detail.

He’s been plenty of help already, she thinks, as she raises her hand in an attempt to return his expensive hanky. 

“Keep it,” he brings up his hand shaking it in refusal. Karolina nods and brings her hand back, clutching the hanky tightly in her hand as though she’s afraid that it’ll get blown away. “Though I hope you never have to use it again.”

“I hope so too.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” he steps back a bit hesitantly, observing to see if she’s indeed feeling better. “I think it’s time I make my leave.” he seems to believe as though Karolina’s indeed feeling slightly better than she had been.

“Enjoy life for the both of us.” she smiles brightly.

“I will and I trust you’ll follow my advice.” he winks playfully at her and Karolina finds him amusing and absolutely charming. “Live freely and love truly.” the man grins at her one more time before turning around and Karolina watches as he disappears around the corner.

She doesn’t want to stay yet going home is decidedly out of the question because that’ll basically be trading one cell for another.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, alerting her to the fact that her mother is looking for her and she doesn’t want to deal with any of that. She simply wants to forget about the world behind her, the one with commandments that leave her constrained and completely desolate. 

Even if it’s only for a moment. 

She blames her rashness on adrenaline filled desperation, on the stranger with the kind words and charismatic smile, and clicks call. 

“Hi,” she exhales, feeling lighter just because Nico’s answered.

“What’s wrong?” the girl automatically knows. She can hear the way the usually bubbly girl’s voice is shaking through the phone. “K?” she questions and the gentleness in her tone prompts Karolina to reply.

“It’s just church stuff.” she doesn’t want to remember the incident.

Karolina wants to focus on Nico’s breath, on her tone, and the calming waves they bring. She wants to drown herself in the Goth before she faces reality once more. She wants to be lost a little longer.

“Are you there right now?” Nico questions.

“Yeah.” her father has preceded over the Saturday mass today because the birthday celebrant is one of their more prominent and highly active church members. They’re even hosting a part in his honor right in the hall of their church and that’s why her mother’s calling. “I am.” she confirms, unable and unwilling to hide the misery in her voice.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Nico suddenly states.

“You don’t have to…” she hadn’t called for a ride and doesn’t want to inconvenience the girl any more than she has to. “Just hearing your voice is enough.” it honestly is.

“I’ll see you in twenty.” she leaves no room for argument.

Karolina waits by the church gates, not wanting Nico to drive around the compound having to look for her, and fifteen minutes later she finds the shorter girl’s car is approaching fast.

Warmth floods in her chest, replacing the frost, because the girl must have been driving like a maniac just to get to her and while she hates that she’s made Nico worry unnecessarily, that the girl risked injury just to get to her, she allows herself to be consoled by the fact that the girl cares that much about her to speed through downtown on her account.

Nico exits her car hastily, running up to Karolina, actively looking around with her hands balled to fists. 

She’s completely ready to pummel her steel-toed boots down the throat of whoever’s managed to wipe that enchanting bright smile from the brilliant blonde’s lips but thoughts of murder leave her mind when she finds Karolina looking absolutely broken, tears brimming and threatening to fall from her eyes.

The girl filled sarcasm doesn’t stop herself as she instantly wraps her arms around Karolina, pulling her into a warm embrace.

The taller girl automatically responds, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s slender waist, letting herself sink into Nico’s hold as she places her chin on the girl’s shoulder, allowing herself to be comforted as those petite hands begin to rub comforting circles on her back.

“Thank you,” Karolina breathes into Nico’s ear. “For helping me be free even if it’s just for a minute.” she gives her one last squeeze before she reluctantly tries to reclaim her personal space.

Nico looks gazes into her soul, her hand clasped tightly against Karolina’s, refusing to let the distraught girl go. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Nico murmurs as she steps back, hand still woven around the blonde’s as she gently drags her toward her car. She opens the passenger door and gestures for Karolina to step inside. “You trust me?”

She responds by slipping into the seat of Nico’s SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seriously hoping I’m doing Karolina's struggle justice. I really want to show that Karolina doesn’t have trouble accepting the fact that she’s gay but she has trouble accepting the consequences that go along with it. Not because she's prejudiced but because she knows her parents are. 
> 
> I know it might seem weird but I don't think it's impossible. I'm hoping the portrayal of her situation is understandable wouldn’t be hard to follow.
> 
> Drop a line and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

She doesn’t look back as her driver continues down the freeway. She trusts Nico explicitly and she doesn’t trust herself to talk just quite yet. She doesn’t want to darken her time with Nico just yet, wishing to revel in the beautiful brunette’s company a little longer.

She’s thankful the shorter girl hasn’t asked what exactly happened at the church.

Nico seems to know when to push and prod. Right now she’s respecting Karolina’s space, content to keep providing comfort by leading her into the great unknown.

She’s proving to be indeed quite capable of compassion and care, Karolina realizes, as she feels the smaller girl’s thumbs running circles on the back of her hand. Nico had taken her hand back, reached across and pulled it from her lap, placed it on the console of her SUV, and kept their hands entwined since they pulled out of the parking lot.

Karolina doesn’t know how long they drive for, just content to listen to the music playing softly from the vehicle’s speakers, and the warm feel of Nico’s hand.

They exit the freeway and are passing by some landmarks that seem vaguely familiar to the blonde. It isn’t long before they pull into their intended destination and the statuesque churchgoer’s having trouble containing her self when she sees the bright lights.

Nico feels uncharacteristically nervous as she parks her car in an empty space. She looks to her side uncertainly.

“It’s too corny huh?” Karolina responds by squealing, reaching over the console, and taking the smaller girl in her arms, squeezing her tightly with unconfined glee. “I guess not then.” she laughs when the blonde releases her and proceeds to jump out of the car.

She hurries to the taller girl’s side, her little legs staggering as the blonde’s enthusiasm takes hold of her, and Karolina pulls them toward the pier.

“I’ve never actually been here before.” she’s been to the beach a few times but she hadn’t had the chance to actually go to park in the pier. “To the beach, yes.” with Gert and her little sister, Molly. “But not here.” they didn’t have enough time to peruse the place like she wanted so now she allows herself to feel happy.

“It’s kind of like a carnival.” she doesn’t mention how the church has probably thrown events like this because she distinctly remembers seeing something about it the local news.

Nico doesn’t think she’s done anything special.

She figures Karolina would enjoy getting lost in a place like this, that the taller girl could escape her trouble even just for a little while here, with her.  
“Yeah, but I’ve never been on a ride before.” Karolina confesses bashfully. “When I was younger, I was always with my mom or dad, greeting other parishioners.” she’d been dutiful in her role even as a child. Karolina would smile and behave and her reward was that proud glint in her parent’s eyes. “Now I’m always too busy manning booths and making sure the kids were watched.” she looks down, suddenly finding the boardwalk to be rather interesting. “And every time my parents promised to take me to Disneyland, something would come up at church.” there’s always some sort of emergency that proved more urgent.

“Holy shit.” Karolina wouldn’t lie about something like that to inflate her ego so Nico grows even more determined to give the blonde a fantastic time tonight. “Then I have the perfect ride for you!” Nico then takes the lead, pulling the girl toward one of the more crowded lines. “What do you say?” she gazes into those mesmerizing blues. “Ready to take the plunge with me?” her question is loaded and she knows as she peers deep into Karolina’s soul that the taller girl knows exactly what she means.

It’s the closest she’s come to actively confessing her feelings for the blonde and she hopes, after all the touching and flirting, that Karolina understands.

Those captivating blues flicker down to her lips. Nico smiles because it’s then that she knows Karolina fully comprehends the meaning behind her words. To offer a more solid response, Karolina nods her head and the petite girl reluctantly leaves her side to buy their passes and tickets. 

She tries to give the girl money from her wallet but Nico takes off before she can even open purse. She decides not to look inside the cross body bag that’s hanging off her shoulder because she’s been ignoring her phone’s incessant vibrations through out their drive. She focused instead on the tingling feeling that radiated from where the petite beauty caressed her with her dainty thumb.

She doesn’t have a moment to dwell on her thoughts because Nico’s suddenly by her side again. The girl takes her arm and positions it out before fishing the band out of her pocket and securing it on Karolina’s wrist.

Her hand slowly slides down Karolina’s palm, giving her plenty of time to pull her hand back and retain her personal space.

The blonde reacts instantly, slipping her appendage and melding it with Nico’s, entwining their fingers as they stand in line and wait for their turn to board the Pacific Plunge ride, the both of them sporting face splitting smiles.

They reach the front of the line and they quickly hop onto their seats. They secure themselves by pulling on the bar, stopping only when they hear the click and can no longer pull down further. The machine starts, its gears clicking behind them. The petite girl automatically takes the churchgoer’s hand in her own once again.

The Goth turns to look at the taller girl. She throws a comforting look her way to rid her of any nervous energy she may posses.

It works and Karolina smile is bright and beaming as she feels the wind against her face. The ride takes off, picking up its pace. She closes her eyes as they’re propelled upward. Her grip tightens on the bar and on Nico as they make their way. 

There’s a slight pause after they reach the top before they’re barreling down and Karlina recognizes the sensations all too well.

It’s how she feels when she’s with Nico. 

Her stomach’s lurching and she’s filled with unbounded energy and it’s like she’s floating in the clouds, like she’s flying off with her legs dangling beneath her, falling harder and faster beyond her knowledge or control but unlike on the ride, there’s no safety bar to keep her in place.

They’re thrown up and down like a yo-yo on a string a few more times until the ride begins to slow on its final descent. The safety handles are released and they step off the ride, making their way down the ramp.

“That was amazing!” Karolina exhales, her breath filled with her excitement, as her body continues to flow with her exhilaration. 

Luckily Nico is there to keep her grounded.

She observes the tall girl whose hand she’s been holding for most of the night and while she always smiles Nico’s way with those bright blues sparkling with delight, it had always been restrained.

Like Karolina had been controlling herself, measuring her emotions, but now that wall was gone.

Standing before her was still the same girl whose head she bit off during their first interaction, but now she stood a little taller and held her head a bit higher. Now she seemed to have a purpose, like she’s found her conviction, and Nico can only consider herself lucky to behold such a sublime spectacle. 

“You are amazing.” she doesn’t bother containing her awe. 

“Really?” she suddenly feels a little conscious of her childish antics. “You don’t think I’m horribly repressed?” if the smaller girl thinks she’s a little silly, she won’t blamer her.

“I think you’re so unbelievably pure and that just makes you absolutely beautiful Karolina.” she answers with as much honesty she can muster. Nico wants to put her at ease because she finds Karolina’s zest and her childish fascination endearing. “And even if you were,” her eyes flicker with purpose. “Then I’m here to help loosen your inhibitions.” her tongue sweeps at her bottom lip as she grows absolutely dedicated to Karolina.

“You’ve already been a great help.” the blonde confesses. “And Nico,” her face is redder than a stop sign right now. “I think you’re breathtaking.” her heart’s beating so loudly that she can barely hear the words that just came out.

She gazes at Nico and sees further evidence that she really rushed to get to her. She didn’t even bother to apply a drop of product on her face.

But Karolina thinks she looks best this way.

Without her armor the girl looks every bit the gentle soul Karolina somehow has always felt her to be. And as she continues to gaze upon the petite girl her belief in the existence of a higher power is proven to be irrefutable.

Nico’s oval shaped face, silky raven locks, her full lips, and her warm brown eyes are proof that there has to be a grand architect. She doesn’t know if it’s God or Mother Nature’s design but Karolina is certain there has to be someone or something behind the creation of the perfection that is Nico Minoru. 

“That’s the first time anyone’s called me that.” she can’t help the pink tinge that’s gracing her features.

“I’m just being honest.” Karolina is staring right into her eyes though her cheeks are stained red. It’s a risk and she’s not used to being so bold but her truth is rewarded by a soft smile. Not a half smirk or a grin accompanied with an eye roll, but a beautiful smile. “Come on,” she pulls Nico gently toward her. “Let’s try that one next.”

The blonde bombshell leads them toward the roller coaster ride. The petite Goth lets Karolina take the lead, letting the blonde drag her along to other rides, taking a breather every now and again in order to regain their footing.

Of course Karolina always asks if it’s okay and her shorter companion just smiles and nods. To be completely honest, Nico would let Karolina lead her into a crater of an active volcano if that’s what she wanted because it’s an obvious and irrefutable fact that she’s putty in Karolina’s hands. Of course, Nico doesn’t mind at all.

Not if it means she’s the reason Karolina’s smile is brighter and wider.

They’ve ridden most of the rides. Both agree they want to take a break from standing in lines so they’re walking along the booths now with Karolina holding the plate of funnel cake between them.

They’re side by side as they eye each other from their peripherals. Nico turns her head slightly and sees Karolina looking at the shooting range booth ahead of them, her eyes trained not at the activity but the giant stuffed pug that’s hanging as the jackpot prize.

“You know,” Nico smirks. “The experience isn’t complete unless you play at least one booth game.” Karolina finds herself a little embarrassed at being caught.

But Nico’s hand is on hers again, pulling her toward the booth that’s caught her interest. Before she can protest, the shorter girl’s already pulling out some cash and placing it on the counter. She keeps her objections to herself, not only because the attendants already loaded Nico’s riffle. It’s also because she saw determination in those pools of chocolate and she didn’t want to deny the tiny girl this chance to show off.

Nico takes the riffle between her hands. Before she takes a shot, she looks at Karolina, winking her way.

The petite Goth takes her first shot and ends up hitting the target. She keeps on going, the pellets colliding with every mark, and Karolina can only watch in awe as Nico oozes confidence as she demonstrates her prowess.

“Grand prize winner!” the booth attendant announces cheerily, no doubt in an attempt to pique the interests of others.

“I’ll take the pug.” Nico gestures to the large stuffed animal and it takes all of Karolina’s self control not to take a picture of the most adorable scene before her. The petite girl’s head can barely be seen as she holds the massive toy. “Here you go.” she shoves the monstrosity toward the bubbly blonde who gasps as she takes the fluffy thing in her hands.

“Thank you.” Nico nods, trying to avoid their eyes meeting as her cheeks are tinged pink. “I didn’t know you could shoot.” Karolina spares the petite girl from her teasing.

“Uh…” she looks onward as though she’s debating whether or not to broach the subject. “My dad taught me.” Karolina listens intently because it’s the first time she’s heard Nico talk about her family. “We used to go out on the range whenever my mom’s meeting ran late and wouldn’t make it home for dinner.” 

“You two were close then.” Karolina treads carefully.

The death of Robert Minoru had been on the news all those years ago and Karolina vaguely remembers hearing about it. She also remembers hearing about how Nico’s mother and her moved back to Japan for a year to grieve, returning to Los Angeles to take over leadership of Wizard Technologies once more.

“We were.” the look on her face suggests there’s more to the story but of course, Karolina won’t ask for more. “It’s okay.” Nico doesn’t need to look at the taller girl to know she’s concerned. She can feel it coming off Karolina in waves. “I’m okay now.” she assures. “I wasn’t for a while.” she admits and the blonde isn’t the least bit surprised. “I think that’s when this whole Goth phase thing started.” the confessions begin to pour right out of her mouth. “But, now I’m finally feeling like myself again.” and she has Karolina to thank for this.

“Thank you for sharing.” she tucks the pug in one elbow and takes Nico’s hand with her now free appendage. “I know it’s not easy for you.” Karolina understands Nico would prefer to brood by herself so she finds herself grateful that the petite brunette that she feels comfortable around her and trusts her enough to share her burden.

“I want you to know me, Karolina.” she musters her courage to allow those bright blues to gaze upon her truth. “Because I’d really like to get to know you.”

“I want that too.” Karolina squeezes her hand.

“That’s good.” she releases a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “I’m actually surprised that I still got it.” she hasn’t been to the range since her father’s passing. “You’re not, like anti-gun are you?” Nico questions because she’s trying to lighten the mood and is genuinely curious.

“Don’t tell Gert.” Karolina begins automatically. “My Grandfather actually used to take me hunting when I was younger.” she confesses. “But I’m not as good a shot as you.” the statuesque blonde is quite certain the image of the very confident and badass Nico Minoru’s not going to be leaving her mind any time soon. “It’s really…” she thinks of Nico’s face, that look of concentration, her sideways smirk, and the way she squeezed the trigger with practiced ease.

“Really what?”

“Hot.” she’s still trying to gauge Nico’s response.

“Yeah?” she’d been hoping for a grateful reaction but this is decidedly a plus. “Wait till I show you my archery skills.” her shoulder bumps against Karolina’s gently, letting her know she doesn’t really mind at all.

“Archery?”

“My mom’s kind of big on me maintaining my ancestral roots so I spent a lot of time learning about history and stuff like that.” Nico discloses. “She was so glad when I took interest in martial arts and weaponry training.”

Karolina knows Nico’s awesome but she hadn’t expected the petite girl to be that much of a badass. She finds herself looking forward to seeing the girl in action but she figures she can showcase her skills next as she sees the basketball hoops in the large booth. She pulls Nico toward the three-point shooting range.

“You’re not the only one with skills.” she gives her pug to Nico who struggles to handle the massive doll. Karolina hands the man in the booth some cash and he gives her a basketball that she dribbles on the ground before she spins it on her index finger, grinning at Nico who’s looking at her in approval. She takes her stance before expertly shooting the ball into the hoop. The net swishes and the apparently athletic girl grins as she knocks all three balls into the hoop. “My dad and I play whenever he gets the chance.” it had been rare but Karolina had plenty of opportunities to better her game.

“So, tall and athletic.” she regards appreciatively.

“Just a little bit.” Karolina replies as she points toward the large stuffed black pug that she quickly embraces. “Now we match!” she exclaims as she wiggles the prize she’s giving Nico in her face. “Suits you, doesn’t it?” Karolina remarks excitedly.

“It does.” she replies honestly as they trade stuffed animals. “Thanks.” the plush feels soft against her hands. “Now Roco has somewhere to sleep on.” 

“Where is she by the way?”

“I left her with the babysitter.” her eyes catch sight of the revolving ride just a few feet away. “Now I don’t think we can go on other rides with these things but, we can’t end the night without going up on the wheel.” they can easily squeeze into the carrier with their St. Bernard sized pugs.

They manage to get a cabin all to themselves. The pair plant their stuffed animals across from them as they slide into their seats, sitting closer than necessary next to each other.

“Thank you, for this.” she’s suddenly finding the metal floor to be rather interesting. “For all of this.” her emotions are decidedly getting the best of her tonight but Karolina merely wants Nico to know that she appreciates all her efforts. “I’ve never had someone like you before.” it’s honest but the churchgoer knows it isn’t the complete truth.

“And what exactly am I to you?” Nico glances curiously at the blonde.

“I…” Karolina isn’t really all that sure it’d be fair to call Nico this since her feelings aren’t at all platonic for the petite beauty. “My friend?” the petite brunette seems disappointed but the taller girl thinks hope maybe clouding her judgment, causing her to see things that aren’t really there.

“Is that all we are?” it doesn’t enough for the Goth.

It feels like she’s belittling the connection they share, almost like she’s trivializing their relationship, by naming it a simple friendship because Nico’s had friends before and she’s never wanted to kiss them as badly as she wants to kiss Karolina right now.

“If we’re not friends then what are we?” Karolina wants to hear it come from the dark haired beauty’s mouth.

Nico doesn’t know where she gathers the courage but she reaches, takes Karolina’s chin between the crook of her index finger and thumb, slowly and gently guiding those bright blues to shine her way.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve never thought of you as just a friend.” she confesses because yes, they were forced acquaintances because of Roco but after that they became something else. “It’s always been something more.” and Nico doesn’t believe they’ve ever just been friends. “In the short time we’ve spent… you..” she’s never been good at expressing herself with words so she isn’t quite sure how to say what she feels. “You’ve made me feel more than I ever thought possible.”

“And,” Karolina swallows. “What exactly do I make you feel?”

“It’s hard to put in to words…” because it’s too much and it’s overwhelming and sharing feelings has never been her strong suit. “But they’re all very good things.” she assures as she observes the taller girl.

She’d have to be blind and deaf not to know that Karolina Dean is fucking gorgeous.

The girl’s practically a model with her long legs, curvy hips, and busty chest. She looks like she was crafted by divine intervention because of her perfectly prominent cheekbones and her defined jawline that can cut through glass. Her face is housing eyes that are more beautiful than the bluest ocean.

All of that is perfectly framed by her cascading golden locks.

Karolina’s silky flesh is glowing against all the neon lights, illuminating her, and Nico knows she’ll never behold a more beautiful sight.

All her worries are drowned by the bewitching vision that is before her so Nico finds herself tilting her head upward, because even sitting down the height difference is still apparent, leaning closer toward Karolina.

Their lips are about a hair’s width apart when the ride suddenly jostles and the door is yanked opened.

Nico suddenly realizes what she was about to do but judging by the fact that Karolina’s not jumping away from her, irritation begins to get ahold of her instead of embarrassment because she knows what would have happened if they hadn’t been so rudely, painfully, interrupted.

And that the blonde most likely wouldn’t have been opposed to said thing happening.

She painfully tears herself away from Karolina and faces the damned asshat that interrupted the moment and succeeded in tearing away her chance at making a memorable and lasting impression on the beautiful blonde’s love life.

Nico rarely had a chance to be romantic, let alone felt the desire to be.

Her eyes scream bloody murder and the poor unsuspecting teenaged boy looks absolutely horrified by the deadly glare that the petite Goth is throwing his way.

Karolina laughs as she takes Nico’s hand, deciding to save the poor boy from the tiny but deadly girl’s wrath, and proceeds to drag her off the ride because the night’s still young and they have plenty more opportunities to make satisfying memories.

“There is one last thing I want to try.” she looks absolutely uncertain and Nico finds her adorable. “If you don’t mind.”

Karolina steps into the photo booth, securing her behemoth of a stuffed animal on the seat beside her, and pulls Nico inside. The tiny teen lands in her lap, placing her black pug next to the fawn pug, and Karolina expects her to move but the petite girl stays in place. The dark haired beauty fishes some cash from her back pocket, slipping it inside the feeder. She turns away from the screen and is about to ask the taller girl to choose the backdrop for their photo but the question dies in her throat because the churchgoer’s face is so close and her eyes are so blue. 

It’s Karolina who takes the lead, cupping Nico’s face, before she’s leaning slightly upward with her head tilted toward the girl in her lap. And suddenly she’s kissing her.

It’s slow and gauging and all too quick. She pulls back reluctantly, wanting to look right into Nico and make sure she hasn’t misread the signs.

But the girl in her lap won’t let her.

The petite Goth’s hands are instantly around her neck, pulling their faces closer together once more in another kiss. 

Their first had been gentle and tentative and over much too swiftly but this one is decidedly more passionate as Nico pours all her emotions into this second kiss and Karolina can feel the heat of her desire, the severity of her emotions in the way she’s gripping her so tightly, and her respect and affection can all be felt by the statuesque blonde as their lips continue to meld together.

Karolina matches the intensity of Nico’s feelings, demonstrating her own sentiments. Nico can feel it everywhere as their mouths continue to meet.

For the churchgoer, it feels a lot like she’s coming up for air after holding her breath for too long, like she’s quenching her thirst after a mile long run, and there’s a string of other cliché’s she’s heard about, read in romance novels, and seen in those sappy rom-coms.

But most of all it feels like coming home.

Because that’s what kissing Karolina Dean feels like for Nico Minoru. It’s like everything has fallen into place, like everything suddenly makes sense, and she’s found a piece of herself she never realized she’d been missing.

“Woah.” Nico breathes.

“Sorry.” Karolina whispers as they part for much needed breath. “I’ve just wanted to do that for a really long time.”

“Definitely no complaints here.” she leans back in, capturing Karolina’s mouth with her own, eager to show her just how much of a willing participant she is as they share another earth shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thoughtful comments! I was also worried that people would misconstrue my intentions or views about religion.
> 
> I know not all religious people are judgmental and narrow-minded bastards but I have witnessed both views. We have those religious sects who are loving and accepting but we mostly have those that are hateful and wish that LGBT+ burn in the farthest depths of hell.
> 
> Like most of my writing the situation is rooted off of my own experiences. I’m glad many of you find Karolina’s struggle relatable because that’s what I was going for. 
> 
> Drop a line to let me know your thoughts and feelings!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

She opens her locker and smiles at the single red rose dangling on a black ribbon in the middle of the metal cabinet, just atop her health book. She instantly grabs the flower, bringing it to her nose, inhaling its wonderful aroma.

She hears the sound of a shutter clicking and looks to the source of the commotion. Nico stands with a camera in hand. 

“Hi,” Karolina greets, biting her lip as she lowers the flower. 

“Hey,” Nico winds the film before she takes one more picture and setting her camera down, allowing herself to marvel at her subject through her own eyes as opposed to the lenses, and letting Karolina see a sliver of a smile in return.

“Thank you for this.” she brings the rose to her face once more. It’s an incredibly cheesy romantic gesture that Nico doesn’t mind performing, not when Karolina’s grin is covering the entire lower half of her face with her eyes sparkling bright with glee. “And thank you for the pictures.” the Goth knows she’s not just talking about just took of her right now.

They’d spilt the strip of pictures from the photo booth before they shared one last kiss for the night and Karolina walked toward the front gates of her home. 

“You’re very welcome.”

She gazes into those ocean blues and it takes all her strength to stop herself from kissing the blonde right then and there. She doesn’t because she knows there are still things they need to discuss, certain subject matters they probably need to really talk about, so she maintains a respectable amount of space between them. Even though there’s frost in her chest she knows only Karolina’s touch can warm.

Karolina can feel the uncertainty oozing from the tiny girl. The smile she’d been sporting has been replaced but isn’t wearing her familiar scowl.

Nico looks like there’s something she wants to say and Karolina can practically see the gears revolving in her mind. A sense of dread creeps through the blonde’s spine as she wonders if the petite beauty has changed her mind and if the flower is a method of easily letting her down.

She wonders if this is Nico’s way of saying goodbye.

“Is uh,” Karolina begins cautiously. “Everything okay?” the words are weighted down by her fears but she pushes through, figuring they should just get it over with now.

It doesn’t help that Sunday had been spent in almost complete radio silence. In an effort to appease her parents she dedicated the whole day to her mother and father. She’d been grateful that they accepted her small embellishment of the truth about having an emergency with her project partner and that she’d forgotten to phone them amidst the said emergency.

She’d explained this all to Nico before they went to bed on Saturday night. She’d even managed to text her a good morning and good night on Sunday. Nico had replied so quickly in both instances but Karolina refuses to be comforted by these facts.

A lot can happen in just a few hours.

Maybe being at school has allowed Nico to realize what an awful mistake Saturday had been. The different setting has made the inescapable fact that whatever she feels for Karolina Dean won’t be worth all the hardship they’ll undoubtedly encounter.

“Yeah,” Nico’s voice shakes Karolina from her musings. The tiny Goth throws her a small grin that’s meant to be reassuring. “I just…” she struggles to piece her thoughts together, knowing this must be handled with caution and care.

“You can talk to me.” the gentle reminder is given.

She hopes, even if Nico wants to chalk that very special, incredible, memorable night up to teenage hormones and lack of better judgment, that the shorter girl will still continue to be in her life in whatever capacity she chooses.

Whatever the shorter girl wants to say is cut off by the sound of the shrill bell, ringing through out the hallway.

“Later.”

Karolina nods, uncertain whether or not Nico means they'll talk later or she’s merely saying goodbye. She’s looking at the Goth girl form as she trudges along to her class before heading to her own lesson.

xxxx

The bell rings again, signaling it’s time for their half hour break. She gazes at the beautiful rose in her hand, the one that she hasn’t parted with since this morning, as she thinks of the beauty that snuck it in her locker.

Karolina decides she’s probably worrying about nothing. Nico wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of coming to school early just to sneak a flower into her locker if she was just going to break things off between them. She wouldn’t exert the effort in performing such a thoughtful and incredibly tender gesture if their night together had just been a one off.

The petite brunette’s intentions can’t be anything but romantic.

Which means Nico’s probably not going to break up with her, if they’re even together, and that thought brings Karolina to a slight pause because she doesn’t even know if they’re going out in the first place.

Sure they were together Saturday night, the majority of their time spent kissing and cuddling, but she doesn’t know what it means. Well she knows what it could mean and what it means for herself but she can’t speak for Nico. She can only hope they’re on the same page but Karolina’s inexperienced with matters of the heart and can’t be certain about anything.

She finds Nico by her locker once again, wearing that familiar scowling expression on her face as she leans against the cold metal. The look of boredom and disinterest is instantly replaced once she sees Karolina heading her way. 

“So,” the far from glum Goth begins.

“Are we still going to Timely today?” Karolina is testing the waters, trying to gauge just how much has changed between them.

“Just to get some coffee if you want,” there’s an uncertain glint in her eyes that sends chills down Karolina’s spine once again. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like a change in scenery.” the blonde sighs and relief courses through her entire being until she realizes that Nico probably wants to talk and is going to take her somewhere more private. “Don’t worry, we’re not going too far.” Nico assures, thinking the reason Karolina is worried is because she’s afraid of arriving too late at home.

She knows that while Karolina hadn’t been grounded for Saturday’s excursion she’s probably on thin ice with her parents so Nico wants to tread lightly. She doesn’t want to cause the taller girl grief.

“Okay.” the taller girl responds carefully.

As they walk side by side each other, Karolina can’t help but notice the distance between them. 

She can see those chocolate eyes eyeing her and it reminds her of the first instances they hung out with one another. Nico’s gauging and tentative while Karolina finds herself alert and vigilant, readying herself for whatever the petite beauty’s going to say.

“Everything alright?” the dark haired girl can sense the anxiety pouring from Karolina. And girl whose usually greets the world with a wide and engaging smile can’t be blamed if she’s freaking out because her mind won’t stop revolving the notion that Nico thinks the whole thing was a mistake. “You have that test today with Mr. Freeman right?” Nico guesses the blonde’s freaking out about her midterms. “I’ll take her for now and I’ll give her to you at lunch.” before Karolina can offer up a protest, Nico’s hands are on her, unbuckling the baby harness easily, and the blonde forgets how to breathe.

xxxx

“Where’s your little bundle of joy?” Gert asks as they make their way to the cafeteria for their lunch break.

“Nico has her.” and before Gert can dwell on the Goth girl, Karolina’s quick to derail her best friend’s train of thought. While the activist hasn’t brought up the subject of the churchgoer’s same-sex proclivities since that day in the hallway, Karolina’s not willing to let the subject linger in Gert’s mind for more than a second. “I’m assuming Arsenic is with your project husband?” the question is rewarded with a slight blush and a soft, almost shy, nod. “It’s going good then?”

“I guess.” the response is met with a questioning gaze. “I mean he’s been great.” her tone is weighted and the churchgoer’s known her long enough to know that there’s more that should be said.

“But?”

“I don’t want to be too attached.” Gert confesses and Karolina realizes that they’re halfway through with their project. Nico and her will no longer have a reason to spend time together, not that they’ve needed an excuse. Roco hasn’t been the only topic in their conversations in a while. She doesn’t let herself dwell on her thoughts about the Goth Goddess for too long though because this is Gert’s moment to vent her frustrations and concerns. “I mean, for all I know he just doing all this because of the project.”

“I can’t pretend to know what Chase is thinking.” she hasn’t spent enough time around him to hazard a guess about his thought process. “Let alone what he’s feeling.” Karolina gazes upon Gert. “But from what I’ve seen, he cares about you.” it’s evident in his actions, the way Chase brings a cup of her favorite tea every morning when they trade custody of their fake baby or the fact that he brings Gert cupcakes from her favorite bakery downtown during their weekend family bonding time. “And he looks at you like you’re the most captivating thing on this Earth.” Gert knows that while her best friend is kind, she isn’t just saying this to alleviate her feelings. Karolina is merely sharing her truth. She’d witnessed that dreamy look on Chase’s face, how his eyes cloud over in amazement whenever Gert would explain a topic so passionately. “Kind of how you look at him.” the red hue on the activists face intensifies.

“Am I that obvious?” Karolina laughs and shakes her head.

“Only because I know you so well.” she doesn’t add the fact that Molly spilled the beans on how Gert spends twenty minutes in front of the mirror fixing her hair whenever Chase comes over their house. 

“Ugh, I’m a hypocrite.” Gert mutters. “I spent all that time making fun of jocks and now I’m…” she trails off, not quite ready to voice her emotions out yet. “Who knew having a baby would bring about all these feelings?” she shuddered for dramatic effect. “Speaking of things we don’t want to talk about….” her head tilts toward the direction ahead of them. Karolina’s met with the sight of the ball of darkness, Nico. “How about we say a quick hello?” the blonde relents, mostly because she should probably grant Nico reprieve from the noise machine. “Geez.” Gert doesn’t bother stifling her chuckle at the sight of the badass Goth girl with a black baby harness strapped along her front.

“Karolina wears this too.” Nico defends.

“Yeah but I can’t believe you’re wearing it.” Ger remarks and truth be told, neither can Nico but she’s not about to admit to being whipped.

Whatever clever cutting response Nico has, and it is surely a scathing reply judging from her frown and the murderous look in her eyes, is interrupted by the stirring of robotic baby Roco.

“I think someone missed her other mommy.” the petite dark haired girl comments as she stares into those ocean depths with her mouth curved upwards, displaying the smallest smile as she steps closer to the statuesque blonde. “Hey.” she greets as she looks upon the golden haired beauty who instantly takes the disruptor in her arms.

“I’m guessing she isn’t the only one.” Gert mutters under her breath and Karolina rolls her eyes at her friend who glances between the two of them knowingly.

“There’s no need to fuss, Roco.” Karolina settles the synthetic infant in her arms, rocking it back and forth slowly, her fussing slowly subsiding as Karolina continues her ministrations. “And I missed you too.” the blonde confesses softly.

While she hasn’t had a chance to update Gert, she knows no matter how her conversation with Nico goes, she’s going to have to spill the proverbial beans to her best friend later on so Karolina feels it unnecessary to disguise her sentiments toward the usually sullen petite teen.

“Really?” Nico steps closer to the statuesque blonde sporting a rather smug smirk.

“Definitely.” she could really use some TLC right now, her brain feeling squeezed and dried from the stress of her exam and of course her inner musings about what Nico could possibly want to talk with her about. But Karolina maintains a respectable distance, not wishing to put the dark haired girl on the spot. “I think the test wiped out all my brain cells.” luckily, all Nico cares about is comforting the exhausted blonde as she reaches out to tuck a stray blonde hair behind Karolina’s ear.

Blue meets brown as the pair began to get lost in each other’s eyes. Their tender moment is broken by the sound of the activist’s throat clearing to remind them of her presence.

“Why don’t you sit with us for lunch, Nico?” Gert invites.

“You don’t mind?” she’s looking at Karolina with that familiar warmth and the blonde can instantly feel ease seeping into her bones.

“Not at all.” the activist is certain that the question isn’t directed towards her because Nico doesn’t care about what she’d prefer. “Because I’m sure Karolina doesn’t.” Gert smirks conspiratorially, glad that her best friend isn’t shying away from her dark haired temptress even though she is blushing up a storm.

Nico at least has the decency to break eye contact and send a nod of appreciation in the purple haired girl’s direction before she takes her seat next to the bombshell that is Karolina Dean.

“Are you sure you want to be here right now?” Karolina questions and Nico’s brow arches upward and the churchgoer realizes how dismissive she’s sounding. “I mean, I really don’t mind.” she speaks in a soft tender tone to assure the Goth that she isn’t opposed to her presence. It has more to do with the fact that in all the progress they’ve made with their connection, they’ve never sat down together for lunch so openly like this. She needs the other girl to know that she wants her to stay. She places her hand on Nico’s arm to confirm the truth behind her words. The shorter girl responds by leaning into her touch and Karolina smiles in relief. “So, Gert, how was the rally this weekend?”

“Pretty decent turn out.” they walk toward the benches with Karolina in between them.

“What was the rally for?” Nico engages in the conversation because she’s heard some stories about Gert’s protescapades from Karolina a few times and wants to hear them straight from the source.

“We were protesting a bunch of protesters.” the petite Goth looks at her quizzically. “A bunch of Neanderthals were protesting the fact that the main character of this kick ass spy video game was a female.” she explained as she took her seat across from the pair. “So Women Warriors rallied with other members of the more enlightened species in support of the upcoming ‘Ninja Geisha’ game.”

“Didn’t know you were into gaming.” Nico responds as she sits, practically on top of Karolina.

“Not really.” Gert confesses. “My little sister is but it’s not really about the game.” the activist says. “It’s about the fact that it’s 2017 and women are still thought of as the lesser sex.” she clarifies. “The fact is, men and it pains me to say this but also some women still think that women can’t do anything but show up in skimpy outfits and wait around to be rescued by their male love interest. It’s archaic and that needs to change.” she asserts. “And change, any sort of progress, happens one step at a time so I figure I should fight for all avenues, mainly mainstream media, so that one day women will have role models that aren’t famous strictly for the way they ooze sex appeal.” Karolina looks proudly at her friend. “This way equal pay for equal work won’t just be a mantra and you know one day a female president will be sitting in the oval office.”

“That’s pretty hardcore.” Nico’s never been one to protest, always figuring that people can find their own way when they needed, but she can see the appeal of fighting for what you want as she sits in the presence of Karolina Dean.

Karolina watches as her best friend and Nico, she doesn’t really know what to call her but hopefully she’s her sort of maybe kind of girlfriend perhaps, interact.

“And how was your weekend?” Gert can’t help but notice the way Karolina sneaks a glance at Nico who is unabashedly gazing upon her best friend. There’s a tinge of red covering the blonde’s cheeks, reaching all the way to the tips of her ears, while the ebony haired girl smiles her way. “Eventful?” the activist supplies.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Nico manages to respond, not bothering to break eye contact as her pinky brushes upon Karolina’s on top of the bench table.

“Hmm.” Gert hums, observantly noting the way they’re sitting so closely with their hands practically entwined. The purple haired activist knows something’s definitely progressing between the two. “That’s great.” she doesn’t want to prod too much, not wanting a repeat of the hallway episode.

“Hey Gert!” a booming voice calls for the activist’s attention.

The familiar form of their high school’s most valuable athlete nears their table as he carries their baby in his arm, holding it much like a football only more protectively.

“Hey Chase.” Gert greets her partner.

“James and Dean were playing keep away with Martin’s baby.” he offers the flimsy excuse for sitting with his project baby mama. Everyone at the table knows that his buddies would never turn their attention on their little bundle of wires, fearing the wrath of their MVP. “So I came to see how my project wife is doing,” Chase asks as he takes the empty seat next to Gert, smiling wildly at his partner who rolls her eyes affectionately at his boyish antics. “And ask if you’re down to meet up with me later?” 

“You could have just texted.” Gert responds.

“I guess project husband and Arsenic were missing mommy?” Karolina can’t help herself, wanting Gert to taste a bit of her own medicine.

“And what a lovely afternoon to you too Karolina!” he greets, finally turning his attention toward the other occupants at the table. His eyes widen when he sees that Gert and Karolina aren’t alone but are joined by someone completely unexpected. “And Nico.” his tone doesn’t hide his shock as he looks at the girl in the yellow sundress and the girl in steel toed boots all dressed in black with the silicone infant strapped around her front. 

“Chase.” Nico responds with a droning expression as she feigns disinterest but from the way her back has straightened into a rigid pose, Karolina can see the discomfort the petite dark haired beauty is trying to mask. “Uh, you know what, I just remembered I have to get something from my uh, car.” she turns toward Karolina and gives her hand a brief squeeze. “I’ll see you in class though.” she says and before the blonde can offer to go with her, Nico takes her leave.

Thankfully Gert’s too preoccupied with Chase to notice that Karolina’s sinking further into her confusion filled depression.

xxxx

Mr. Lee’s class is spent with Karolina sneaking not so furtive glances at Nico who has taken to sitting by her side. The petite Goth sends her a knowing smirk every time she’s caught. Her cheeks are practically stained red because all she can think about is the feel of those ruby painted lips against her own.

She curses her hormones and tries to shake her head free of all thoughts of her project partner. It’s class time and she’s refusing to be one of those girls that just spends all of their time day dreaming about their crush. No matter what happens after their talk, she’s not going to let herself be distracted by Nico Minoru. Well, at least not completely. She refuses to let her GPA suffer just because the girl has such nice irresistible lips and has proven to be such a damn good kisser.

When the bell rings they begin their usual routine with Nico heading off to her locker before meeting Karolina at hers.

The blonde’s too busy grabbing her physics textbook to notice that an unfamiliar person is walking right up to her. There’s a slight tap on her shoulder and the fingers feel too heavy to be Nico’s so Karolina instantly turns to see who’s trying to grab her attention. She’s met with the sight of Alex Wilder.

“Hey, uh, Karolina right?” he questions as Karolina slowly closes the metal door. “I have some of Nico’s things and I was wondering if you’d give it to her?”

“Thanks,” there’s another voice, one that’s more familiar and a lot more soothing to Karolina, that joins their conversation before the blonde can respond. “And Alex,” she says as she takes the bag containing one sweater and a few make up items she’d left in his car. “I’d really appreciate it if you keep Karolina out of this.” 

“I didn’t think you’d want me anywhere near you, not that I blame you.” he’d said some hurtful things during their last encounter.

“Alex we should probably talk soon,” she interrupts with the truth. She’s not trying to escape the inevitable. “But Karolina and I have somewhere we need to be so,” it’s just that she’s promised her time to another who decidedly doesn’t deserve to be disturbed by her kind of ex-boyfriend.

“Some other time then.” Alex nods in acceptance as he watches Nico grab onto Karolina’s hand and pull her far away from this awkward encounter.

They reach Nico’s car and the Goth pulls the front passenger side door open, letting Karolina slide into the seat before releasing her hand and closing the door. Nico secures baby Roco in her a baby seat, because Karolina continues to insist upon taking their project seriously, before climbing into the driver sear. The dark haired girl peels out of the school driveway. The ride to their destination is spent in silence. The air is filled with tense silence that hasn’t been present between them since the beginnings of their time together.

Suddenly the fraught quiet is interrupted by Roco’s soft wails. Baby DeaNoru continues to fuss but luckily they reached their intended destination.

Wordlessly Nico leaps off her seat and hurriedly bounds toward the back. She quickly grabs a clean cloth diaper for the fake baby, changing it with such expertise. Roco immediately ceases her cries as Nico secures the dry wrap around her waist.

“It’s kind of amazing that you do that so well.” Karolina notes, a small smile gracing her features as she comes up beside the goth.

“Practice makes perfect.” Nico murmurs and the weight of her demeanor hints she’s not merely speaking about her encounters with their silicone infant. There’s a lot Karolina doesn’t know about the Goth but she’s more than willing to find out everything there is to learn about Nico Minoru. “I’m sorry about Alex back there.” 

“It’s really not your fault.”

“I just… the day’s just not turning out like I wanted it to.” it’s been tense and despite Alex’s claims, Nico’s not as numb as she pretends to be.

“Well it has been a little weird but thankfully the day’s not over yet.” Karolina supplies with her trademark enthusiasm. “What afterschool activity do you have in mind for us today?” she asks as she steps closer to the shorter girl.

“I thought we could go to the observatory today.” Nico fidgets, not meeting Karolina’s gaze. “There’s a show at the planetarium…” 

“Light of the Valkyries?” Karolina doesn’t bother hiding her excitement.

“I figure you’d be into it.” Nico smirks, letting herself feel proud for being the reason why the statuesque girl’s practically bouncing off her feet. She knows Karolina’s a little bit of an astronomy and mythology buff. “The show’s not till 4 so I figured we could grab a quick bite before we head up.”

“I...” she tucks her hair behind her ear, needing to keep her hands to herself in order to effectively fight the urge to lay her hands all over the shorter girl. “Thank you.” Karolina beams. 

“It’s least I could do for getting you in trouble.”

“I wasn’t really in trouble.” she got off easy, her actions earning her a reprimanding look from her father and a short lecture from her mother. It had been her first offense so they had been lenient, Karolina supposes. “And even if I had been grounded, you would be totally worth it.”

“Damn.” Karolina’s looking being so damn genuine that Nico can’t help but lean across the console of her vehicle and tilt her head up to take the blonde’s lips unto hers. 

“Not that I mind,” because she really doesn’t. “But don’t you think we should talk about things first?” Karolina questions as she catches her breath. Somehow Nico had crawled on top of her and reclined her seat during their heated embrace. “You were kind of hard to read today.” the blonde begins cautiously, careful not to sound like she’s accusing the petite girl of something nefarious.

“I’m sorry.” Nico tries to find a semblance of order so she can find the words to properly profess her emotions. “If I came off like I changed my mind or something,” she understands that Karolina had been gauging her actions and that’s why the taller girl’s been hesitant around her today. “Because there’s no way in hell I would ever.” this thing with Karolina isn’t a one time deal but she can understand why her attitude could be mistaken for that. “I want you,” she’s struggling to find the words luckily the taller girl is patient. “I want this.” she clarifies. “I want us.” she hopes she’s clear enough what with being situated on top of the churchgoer with her mouth hovering closely over Karolina’s. “But I wasn’t really sure how we’d be going about things…” they haven’t talked about it but she guesses now is as good a time as any. 

“About what things?” she asks even though she knows what the Goth’s hinting at.

“I’m not too worried on my end.” Nico treads carefully as she gives Karolina a little space, enough for the blonde to see her whole features but remains still seated on top of the taller girl. “You’d be surprised with what my mom can accept,” there’s a haze over her eyes, a cloud of bitterness and a hint of anger, but it’s gone before Karolina can properly discern. “And I guess the worst case scenario is I have to wait until I’m 18 to access from my trust fund or some shit like that,” she’s never been worried because the sweet and kind hearted beauty is worth whatever consequences will be thrown her way. “But, I know it’s not as simple for you,” because of her Christian upbringing and the fact that her parents are heads of their church. “That’s why I think it’s only right that you take the lead.” she’s more than willing to hand the controls over to Karolina.

She’s prepared to be her secret for as long as the churchgoer needs because she knows how much Karolina Dean stands to lose.

For a brief second, she feels a hint of guilt for doubting Nico but then Karolina’s heart thunders as her chest is filled with a warmth that seemingly fills her veins spreading fast through her entire core down to the tips of her fingers and toes because the girl who scowled to keep the rest of the world from ever bothering her is pouring her heart out. 

Nico wants her to understand because she cares so much for her.

Nico had spent time thinking about their situation because she’s concerned for her wellbeing.

“You were never afraid to touch me,” she finds herself saying, redness covering her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “So I think nothing really has to change when we’re out there…” Nico took pride in openly flirting with her and she herself has never been shy about reciprocating. “But…” some boundaries have to be set.

“Keep the make out sessions away from the view of the public.” Nico finishes.

“Is that okay?” Nico nods, the smile she throws Karolina’s way is relaxed and reassuring. “I don’t want to hide.” hiding makes it seem like the petite beauty is something she should be repentant of. “I don’t think there should be some big announcement,” sure she wants to go to Pride Parades but she doesn’t want to be the main attraction. Not out of embarrassment. She merely wants their relationship to be about the two of them and not about what the rest of the world thinks of them. “But I also don’t want people to be shocked when they find out.” Nico’s not some dirty secret Karolina will keep out of mortification. “We should just be how we are.” because Gert had no problem connecting the dots so she’s pretty sure, with time, everyone else can easily draw the same conclusion.

“I get it.”

“I… I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you, of us, or anything like that.” because for Karolina, what she feels for Nico is as natural as the sun setting and rising. 

“I know.” she can see it in those ocean blues and can feel it whenever Karolina links their hands together. “I’m not really big on PDA anyway.” she’s never really been the affectionate type but judging from the way she can’t seem to stop touching Karolina, she knows that’s about to change.

“And for my parents,” there’s fear evident in her bright blues and Nico can hear the slight tremble in her voice.

Karolina doesn’t care about what the people at church will say because they’re all hypocrites. The Christian faith is supposed to be about forgiveness and compassion yet all her life she has watched these churchgoers gossip about one another, passing their judgment as though they’ve forgotten they’re in the house of God.

Thankfully her faith in a higher power hasn’t been shaken by the corrupt community, which continues to parade around town on their high horses.

But her parents are an entirely different story.

“Hey,” her hands reach toward the beauty. She cups the churchgoer’s face, her touch gentle and warm. “We,” she emphasizes because she needs Karolina to understand that they’re in this together now. “Will cross that bridge when you are ready.”

Karolina communicates her gratitude by pulling Nico in for another mind-blowing kiss. 

“So uh,” the blonde murmurs as they part for much needed breath. “Do you, uh, wanna go out with me?” now that they’ve discussed the parameters of their budding romance, Karolina thinks it’s time to take another step.

“Yes.”

“I mean, I’m asking you out as in out.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Like I’m…”

“Asking me to go steady with you?” the petite Goth finishes the question playfully and earns a fond smile and a shake of the head from the blonde. 

“I’m mostly asking you out on a date so you could see if it, this, us, is something you definitely want to pursue,” she wants Nico to be certain that she is who the usually sullen girl wants. “Especially after our wonderful talk about boundaries and eventual parental confrontation.” she’s giving Nico an out, not wanting the girl to be tied to her until she’s gotten a preview of what dating Karolina Dean will be like.

“Yes to the date and hell yes to going steady with you.” Nico answers easily because there’s no way in hell she’d want anyone else to putting their body parts on Karolina like this.

“You’re being very agreeable right now.” Nico doesn’t care if she’s not putting up a fight and the way her eyes shine with determination and immense fondness lets Karolina know that it’s pointless to argue. “Also I want to take you out as a thank you for taking me out to the pier. That way we can have our first date.” Nico shakes her head fondly.

“You know there’s no need right?”

“There isn’t?”

“K, as far as I’m concerned our first date was on Saturday,” she confesses honestly. “When you took my hand and dragged me all across the pier.” her eyes continue to shine with fondness. “And you became my girl when we kissed in the booth.” the blonde is too innocent and pure for her own good. “And today’s activity is also a date.”

“Oh.” Karolina’s blue eyes are wide with surprise.

“But I guess, I should make myself even more clear.” she peers deeply into Karolina’s ocean blues. “I know this won’t be easy given who our parents are,” because yes Karolina’s a famous preacher’s daughter but Nico’s a Minoru and her family’s status in the world is anything but obscure. “But I’ve never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you, Karolina Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! These past few months have been hectic. I've had very little time to write and I've been working on my art. Fear not! I've been brainstorming a couple ideas so I haven't given up on writing so all those that follow my SuperCorp stories, I'm going to be updating sometime next week maybe. But definitely going to be updating my fics in November!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to drop a line and let me know what you think.


End file.
